


To the Bottom of the Sea

by tealfairy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Little Mermaid Elements, Marichat, Mermaid communism, Nautical Jargon, Not just a retelling, Royalty, Sea Shanties, Secrets, Slow Burn, Worldbuilding, adrienette - Freeform, ladrien, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealfairy/pseuds/tealfairy
Summary: Marinette is a mermaid who loves human invention and fashion, but mermaid society says that there can be no contact between mermaids and humans.  After a misadventure on shore, Marinette gets the opportunity to become human for a time, but with a catch.  No one can find out she's a mermaid, including Adrien, the handsome human prince who rescued her from a net.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 16
Kudos: 50





	1. In the Shadows of Ships

No human knew of the mermaids who lived in Lunimar Bay, and the merfolk preferred it that way. It was common knowledge that humans were too greedy, curious, and destructive to risk contact with. Secrecy meant safety.

So when the cold waters of the bay were blanketed in the shadow of three galleons gliding overhead, every mer swam deeper to hide.

All except one.

It was forbidden to go near the human vessels, but Marinette went as often as she could. Peering out from the bobbing waves, she examined the closest and largest of the three ships. It was as tall as it was wide, and had more sails than Marinette could reliably count at a glance. Polished cannons flanked port and starboard. Draped all down the hull hung decorative ropes, laced with gold.

Marinette glimpsed the sailors, dressed in merry yellow and white, and dove back below. She couldn’t afford to be seen, but she wanted to get closer.

She pumped her tail to catch the galleon, sailing fast and straight for Port Lunimar. Marinette beat against the currents and grabbed hold of the port stern. Clinging to the clinch bolts, she hoisted herself to the air, away from the churning waters of the wake. She wouldn’t be spotted here.

Once secure, Marinette grinned and waited. What would she learn today? Another human word? A sea shanty? Perhaps a story. Marinette was fascinated by human invention.

“ _Daddy_!”

Marinette nearly lost her grip. The voice trilled above her, shrill and petulant. Marinette kept low and looked up. The large paneled windows of the captain’s quarters were flung open, and the slender arms of a lady dangled outside.

“What is it, sweetheart?” asked a kindly, deeper voice. The lady’s father, presumably.

“How much _longer_?”

“Soon, Chloe dear. An hour, maybe half an hour!”

“Not soon enough!” Chloe-dear whined. “I’m sick of all the rolling and rocking…”

“I know, I know.”

“And the waves! They’ve already ruined two of my gowns!”

Gowns?

Marinette perked. She loved human culture, but by far, what she loved best was their clothing. The merfolk bound themselves in eel weed, but humans wore the most spectacular things made of cotton and linen and silk.

Marinette had tried her hand at making clothing. She wore one of her creations now— a sun bleached shift made from a discarded sail.

She released the stern. She needed to get further behind the boat. She must see what this Chloe was wearing.

The wake grabbed and flung her behind the boat. Once she thought it was safe, Marinette peeked above the waterline.

It was worth the gamble. Chloe leaned out the window. Marinette couldn’t see the skirt well, but she marveled at the bodice’s beauty. It was pale green, embroidered with yellow land flowers Marinette only wished she knew the names of. The material glistened in the sunlight, and a breeze caught the long lace trim fluttering from her elbows.

Chloe trembled, and threw up into the sea.

Marinette winced. At least she was further away from the stern.

On closer inspection, Chloe’s face perfectly matched her gown’s pale green. One last heave, and she jerkily combed a loose blonde curl behind her bejeweled ears.

A gentleman in a fine waistcoat pat her back. Chloe slapped away his hand. She slid against the window frame, chin landing miserably on the sill.

The boat lurched across a wave and Chloe’s face rammed against the window’s edge. Something sparkled as it plunged into the water. Marinette didn’t need to guess what it was.

“My earring!” Chloe shrieked, her hands covering the side of her head. “My sapphire earring! I- I’m bleeding!”

Marinette dove. The waters could be deep in this part of the bay, and if the earring fell past the point where sunlight stopped it would be gone forever. But Marinette’s eyes were sharp and she caught the glinting trinket out of open ocean, not ten fathoms deep.

She flipped her new treasure over in her hands. Human metals looked all alike to Marinette, but if she guessed, the hook and frame might be silver? The metal cradled a blue stone, as clear as glass, and as large as the nail of her thumb.

“Sapphire,” Marinette murmured the new human word, and indulgently placed the jewel across her knuckles like a ring. The way Chloe screamed for it, the earring must be valuable. Would they try to reclaim it?

Marinette returned to the surface, but the ships were already half a league away. None turned back for Chloe’s lost jewelry.

Which made it Marinette’s jewelry now.

Marinette twirled as she swam back to the atoll, her home.

At the center of Lunimar Bay, there was a circular, rocky reef; the remains of an ancient volcano, long dead. The water was warmer and clearer in the atoll, but also closer to the surface. The merfolk didn’t come close, but Marinette made it her home.

The atoll was her workshop and museum. It was where she attempted sewing, mimicking the stitches and cuts of any clothes she found. It was also where she kept all the strange and wonderful things she had plucked from the wake of the human ships she scouted. Most of it was trash— broken glass, frayed rope, and warped metal instruments— but they were Marinette’s most prized possessions.

She hummed a sea shanty she’d overheard from a merchant ship last week and poked and played with the earring. The sapphire was beautiful, but she was far more interested in the silver encasing it. The humans had found a way to bend metal into whatever shape they desired. How did they do it?

Marinette would have preferred if Chloe had dropped one of her “ruined” gowns into the water instead of the earring. It was lovely, but Marinette already had plenty of hooks and shiny, colored glass. She wanted human cloth, and ideas on what to turn it into.

Maybe she should take a trip to Port Lunimar. She could catch sight of Chloe in one of the dozens of lovely gowns Marinette imagined she must own. So many, for just one girl.

She rubbed the sapphire stone with her thumb. Marinette would never steal. Every human thing she owned was given up for lost in the sea. But this earring was different. The Lady Chloe might miss this earring very much.

Enough that if it were returned to her, she wouldn’t mind that one of her fancy gowns had vanished?

Marinette laughed. It was a crazy idea. She had been scavenging human things for years, but she’d never been spotted by a human yet. That was because she was careful. She stayed out of eyeshot and didn’t do anything wild like try to climb aboard a ship.

But she knew where the ships were headed…

But surely, there would never be an opportunity to sneak aboard.

But she might be able to pull it off, physically, at least. Those decorative ropes would make scaling the hull a cinch…

All of Lunimar’s harbors were flooded with humans at all times of day. She’d be seen for sure.

But she could go at night. Human eyes weren’t as good in the dark as a mermaid’s. They slept more too. If she was patient she might get the opportunity to sneak aboard the captain’s quarters.

Marinette’s mind buzzed with plans to return the earring and grab a gown and everything that could go wrong if she made a mistake.

Was she seriously considering going through with this?

She could make it to Port Lunimar by dusk.

“Marinette!”

Marinette squawked and flinched, dropping the earring. She pawed at the water and scooped the jewel out of its plunge. She swung around the greet her guest, smiling with clenched teeth.

“T- Tikki!” she stuttered. “I thought I was alone.”

Tikki was the only mermaid who visited Marinette's atoll. Everyone else in the Bay Mermaid Community found Marinette’s infatuation with human things odd and inappropriate. No one knew just how many treasures Marinette had accumulated, or how close she’d gotten to the humans to collect them. Only Tikki, her best friend, knew of Marinette’s dangerous activities.

“Well that was certainly suspicious.” Tikki said, hands on her hips.

“Sorry, I was lost in thought.” Marinette relaxed. She never had to hide anything from Tikki.

Her gaze flicked to Marinette’s hands. Marinette grinned and revealed the jewel.

“Look what I found.”

Tikki grimaced. “Is it a fish hook?”

“No, it’s called an earring. Humans wear them like this.” Marinette demonstrated, holding it to her ear. “Usually there’s two, but only one went overboard.”

“I knew it! You did go up to see those ships.” Tikki frowned.

“No one saw me.”

“Marinette, can I be honest with you?” Tikki took her free hand. “You’re starting to make me a little nervous with all these trips to the surface. It was one thing when it was once in a while, but lately it’s been every other day. What if you’re seen?”

“I’m careful!” Marinette insisted. “I keep out of sight. The sailors almost never look down into the water anyway.”

“I’m not talking about just the humans. If anyone from the community finds out what you’re doing you could be exiled like my grandpa… or worse!”

Tikki’s anxiety over Marinette’s excursions began and ended with her grandfather. Marinette didn’t know the whole story, only that he’d been seen with a human in the Silk Sea and was banished for it. He settled down somewhere just outside the bay. Tikki and her family were welcome inside the community, but her grandfather was not.

“No one pays any attention to little old me,” Marinette placated. Merfolk were only exiled if they got caught. Inside her atoll reef, Marinette was all alone.

“More people than you think,” Tikki insisted. “I heard some sharkers talking about your collection of fish hooks. I think you’re getting too much too quickly.” She motioned to the human clutter around Marinette’s workshop. “You have so many human things already. I know I can’t ask you to stop, but maybe you could… slow down for a bit?” Tikki’s face contorted. How long had she been so concerned over Marinette’s treasures?

Marinette _did_ have a lot of human things. Maybe more than any other mermaid under the sea. Was it enough? What of her plans to go to Port Lunimar? Perhaps it _could_ be enough… if she had a gown. That might fulfill her for a while. Tikki could stop worrying for a bit.

“Maybe you’re right,” Marinette conceded. “I should take a break from going to the shallows.”

Tikki’s shoulders slumped and she smiled.

“But…”

Tikki tensed right back up. “But?”

Marinette twisted guiltily to the side. “But I want to go to Port Lunimar tonight.”

“What? Why?”

“I’d like to return this earring to the human who lost it.”

“What? _What?!_ Oh Marinette, that’s sounds like a very bad idea,” Tikki groaned.

“One last trip to shore and then I’ll stop. For a month! Or maybe a week or two.”

Tikki groaned louder.

“I’ll be so careful, Tikki. If there’s any chance that I could be seen, I’ll swim out of there. But this earring is very precious— by human standards. The human girl who owns it is bound to miss it and it would be _wrong_ if I didn’t at least try to return it to her.”

Tikki no longer attempted to communicate with words. She spoke only with long, pained groans of mental exhaustion.

Marinette didn’t need Tikki’s permission to go anywhere, but she was determined to set her friend’s mind at ease.

“If I leave soon, I can make it to Lunimar just after dusk. I’ll scope out if there’s an easy way to trade in the earring…”

“Trade in?”

Marinette plowed on as if she hadn’t slipped up, “If there’s an opportunity, I will. If there’s not, I won’t, and then I’ll head straight home.” Marinette waited for Tikki’s reply.

“...And then you’ll finally take a break from humans?” she asked.

Marinette nodded, with what she hoped was a reassuring smile, and not a mischievous one.

Tikki sighed. “I’ll wait for you.”

Marinette hugged her before spinning off. She waved. “I’ll see you then!”

“Be extra careful, okay? And not just with the humans…” Tikki called after her.

Marinette appreciated the sentiment, but found it unnecessary. She was always careful.

~~

The Violet Papillon was once the pride of Edoire’s royal fleet, but she had not left the royal docks of Lunimar for ten years. King Gabriel no longer used the ship, but he refused to let her rot in harbor. Her keel was kept clean of barnacles and her hull received a new coat of paint every few months. Rigging hung from the three masts like massive cobwebs, the sails stored away and forgotten. She was a well maintained corpse, chained to the castle docks.

Adrien had been aboard the royal ship a few times. But it was long ago and the memories of being at sea grew mistier with each passing year. He remembered enjoying it, and he remembered his mother’s laughter as they bounced against the waves, but not much else. His mother used to take him out on smaller boats, crafts she piloted all by herself. Adrien wanted to learn how to sail as she did, but he hadn’t the courage to ask his father for permission. Not yet, anyway.

Adrien and his father, Gabriel, King of Edoire, stood in the shadow of the Violet Papillon, awaiting the three gaudy galleons of the Regency of Troubadour to make port. Their personal valets Plagg and Nathalie attended them.

The Royal Harbor was reserved for the exclusive use of the Crown of Edoire and their guests. It lay in an imposing, rocky cove secluded from Lunimar’s golden beaches. The harbor was surrounded by high cliffs, coated white by the sea birds who nested along the crags. And at the top of the cliff loomed the Black Palace, Adrien’s home.

“Why on earth did he bring three?” Gabriel asked with barely concealed irritation.

“Showing off, I suspect,” Nathalie replied in her signature monotone. “Regent Bourgeois seems the type to not realize that a fleet of galleons might be seen as an act of aggression, Sire.”

“Aren’t they heading to Huangxa after stopping here?” Adrien asked. Troubadour and Edoire were allies and Adrien shared a childhood friendship with the Regent’s daughter. He and Gabriel recognized the ships for the shameless flaunting of wealth they were, but it was likely to send another message to the people of Huangxa.

“Nathalie, when you have time, would you perhaps inform His Excellency about how his little armada might be interpreted by the Huangxese emperor? Delicately, of course,” Gabriel amended. “I’d hate to be called into a war because an ally couldn’t read the room.”

She bowed her head. “It will be done.”

“Thank you, Nathalie.”

“You’ll have time,” Plagg chirped. “No doubt the regent and his daughter will be staying with us longer than the two days arranged.”

Nathalie didn’t react at all, but Gabriel shut his eyes with understanding.

“Why is that?” As usual, Adrien was the only one who wasn’t clued in.

“There’s a bad storm coming up from the south. It should pass through here… late tomorrow? The next day? In any case, soon,” Plagg said.

“Will Lunimar be all right? What about the other port towns?” The last hurricane passed through Edoire six years ago. Port Lunimar suffered heavy rain, but other Edoirean ports along the coast had been destroyed. Rouge Town finished rebuilding it’s lost pier only a few months ago.

“Hard to say, but probably.” Plagg shrugged. “Historically, hurricanes only brush up against the bay, but I’m not in charge of the weather. As for the other ports, they ought to have a system in place by now.”

“I had Captain Hardrock and the Liberty deploy aid in preparation, on top of the usual collection of goods,” Gabriel said. Adrien recognized the name. The Liberty was the ship his friend Nino worked on. In less peaceful times, the Liberty sailed as a privateering vessel, but nowadays the royal family used her primarily for trade and news from across the kingdom. “I fear we won’t learn until after the storm which towns received aid in time,” he added.

Was Nino going to get caught out on sea in the middle of a hurricane?

“When were they supposed to get back?” Adrien asked his father, alarmed.

“In two days, when the storm will be at it’s strongest.”

The wooden harbor creaked as the heavy footsteps of a castle guard lumbered up to King Gabriel.

“Your Majesty.”

The guard panted, his head covered in sweat. The only land path to the Royal Harbor was through the palace and down the winding, ancient staircase carved out of the cliff. The descent could be daunting at a walk, but the guard looked as if he ran down it.

“Rise,” said King Gabriel.

The guard nodded and allowed himself a breath before giving his report, “You asked to be informed immediately when the runners arrived.”

“From the south?”

“Yes, Sire.”

Gabriel looked to sea. Two of the galleons held back and made anchor in the bay, but the third, the one which surely carried the regent and Chloe, drew near. Adrien could make out the daisy colored uniforms of the Troubadour sailors at this distance.

“I see. Adrien,” Gabriel turned to him, “please greet the Regent in my stead. I’ll be out when I can.”

“Yes, father.”

Adrien and Plagg were left on the dock.

“So, uh, Nino’s probably going to be okay,” Plagg said. Adrien must have made a sour face without realizing it.

“You think?”

“Sure! That dumb boat’s been through worse than a little subtropical storm. I’d bet right now he’s all safe and sound in Catseye, watching the rain fall.”

Adrien was sheltered, but he was worldly enough to know one didn’t just sip tea and enjoy the sound of raindrops during a hurricane. Regardless, he appreciated the attempt at comfort.

“Thanks, Plagg.”

They stepped out of the way of the dock workers, who with the sailors aboard the regent’s galleon helped belay the ship to port as it backed into the cove. They were efficient and the accommodation ladder was lowered in a matter of minutes.

First off the ship tottered the portly Regent Bourgeois. He strolled over to meet with Adrien, a smile on his face.

“Prince Adrien!” He shook his hand. “It’s been so long. How have you been, my boy?” If the regent was disappointed to see only Adrien there to greet him, he did not show it. Adrien was grateful.

“Welcome, Regent. I hope you had a nice voyage.”

“Oh, yes, most agreeable. Great weather.”

“If I may ask, where’s Lady Chloe?” Adrien felt compelled to bring up her notable absence.

Regent Bourgeois’ jolly countenance turned into a nervous frown. “Ah, well, there was a small incident. She just needed a moment to-”

“Adrikins!”

Adrien reeled in response to his old moniker. He’d hoped it would fade from usage by the time he turned ten, but Chloe was loathe to give it up. Like a show pony, she trotted down the accommodation ladder before leaping to wrap her arms around his neck. “Oh, I’ve missed you!”

He loosened her grip and stepped back to take a look at her. Her head was lopsided, gauze and bandages taped over her left ear.

“Chloe, are you alright?” Concern made him drop the title from her name. “What happened to your head?”

Her face morphed into the caricature of a pout, “It was awful! Wasn’t it awful?” she asked her father, but did not give him time to answer. “I was sitting by the window… taking in the fresh sea air... when a rogue wave hit! I might’ve fallen out the boat!”

“And you hit your head?” Adrien surmised.

“The force of it ripped my sapphire earring out! They were my favorite pair, too! But Daddy promised me I could do some shopping while I’m here in Lunimar and get three more pairs to make up for it, didn’t you, Daddy?”

The regent shrugged and nodded in response. Dealing with Chloe could be an exhausting ordeal when she entered one of her moods. Or so Adrien had been told. Chloe had never given him trouble before, apart from being a tad clingy.

“Well, the important thing is that you’re alright,” Adrien said, patting her arm.

Chloe beamed. “Oh Adrikins, you’re so sweet! We have much to catch up on.” She laced her arm in his and led him to the harbor stairs. “Let’s have tea!”

Chloe was difficult to argue with. But there were worse ways to pass the time than tea with an old friend.


	2. Ladybug in a Web

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who gave my first chapter a chance, and a special thank you to all who kudo-ed and commented. This chapter is more eventful than the last, and I hope you enjoy!

Horizon and sun just met when Marinette arrived in Port Lunimar. Excitement, or maybe nerves, had her torpedo the leagues to shore in record time.

Chloe’s ship was easy to spot, belayed at the Royal Docks. Excellent. The only other place a ship of her size could make port was the Merchant’s Harbor, and it was always monitored. The Royal Docks were private. Fewer worked there, and that meant fewer eyes to spy her crawling aboard the ship— if it came to that.

From the shallows, Marinette admired the castle atop the cliff. There was something romantic about the black walls of the human palace. Most intriguing was the tallest spire, which emitted a strange, bright light. It could be seen on the foggiest days, and on clear nights it shone like a second moon in the sky. What about that light made it burn brighter than fire?

The palace’s windows glowed orange in the dusk. As the night drew nearer, lanterns lit in a zigzag pattern up the cliff, following the winding staircase to the harbor. 

When the sun disappeared over the horizon, Marinette braved the dock. She emerged from under the wooden walkways. The tide was rising, and there was barely enough room for her head. Footsteps tromped above her, carting trunks of items from the galleon to the cliffs. Marinette resigned herself to a long wait, until she heard a familiar voice.

“Ruined. _Ruined!_ I have nothing to wear!”

Chloe was still aboard the ship. Marinette navigated the harbor’s underside until she was at the ship’s aft.

“None of these are ruined, sweetheart,” her father cooed, “and even if they were, you have so many other dresses.”

“Not ruined?!” 

Marinette angled herself to spy through a slat. She could just make out the forms of Chloe and her father silhouetted in the golden light of the captain’s quarters.

Chloe raised something bright red, accentuated with dark spots, and she shoved it in her father’s face. “What do you call that then?!”

“What? This? Didn’t you just spill some drinking water on it a few days ago?”

“Because the boat jumped!” Chloe shouted defensively. “And yes! And it’s still stained!”

“I’m sure we can find someone to get the stain out…”

“No you can’t! It’s silk taffeta, Daddy! Water stains it _forever_. It’s trash now! I might as well throw it overboard!”

Marinette braced herself against a dock support as her tail thrashed eagerly beneath the water. _Yes. Yes! Throw it overboard!_ This trip was working out better than she’d hoped.

Chloe moved to toss the dress out the window, but her father stayed her hand.

“Let her go!” Marinette hissed. Her desperation surprised her. She submerged her jaw, in case she accidentally spoke up again.

“Chloe, you begged me for that dress before we left. The stain is barely there. You can wear it again! No one will notice.”

“I’ll notice.” She ripped her fist out of her father’s grasp and hurled the gown out the window. 

Marinette was ready. She’d dive beneath the dress wherever it landed. Even on top of a workman’s foot, as long as any bit of the gown touched the water, she’d drag it to the depths. Marinette scoured the surface for a disturbance. The water was still.

She popped back out under the docks and searched for the gown. Had it landed on the walkways? 

Red fluttered in her periphery. The dress had caught the wind. A powerful bluster blew the gown around the stern and onto the ship’s starboard. There, it hooked onto a cleat on the berm. A confused dock worker observed the dress flapping in the wind before resuming his work.

Marinette grimaced. Well, she knew she might have to scale the ship anyway.

“And this can go too!” Chloe announced. Something small and thin spun out of the ship window. It splashed into the water.

Marinette dove for it like a shark after chum. She didn’t know what the discarded item was, but she wanted it. She snatched it under the docks.

It was a red mask with black polkadots. Instinctively, she applied it to her face. It hit the water, it was hers now.

Chloe and her father bickered a while longer before finally departing. Chloe had changed into a resplendent gown of yellow and gold. She held the skirt up to keep the sparkling train clean. It was stunning.

Marinette withheld her envy. She’d have her own beautiful gown before the night was out. No matter what. If only these dock workers would clear away from the starboard for a couple of minutes.

By the time the harbor staff retired up the stairs, the evening stars became bright. The Royal Harbor was never completely abandoned, especially not with a guest nation’s ship moored. Two guards kept watch by the stairway. From there they would spot any boat sailing into the private cove or catch anyone descending the stone stairway.

They wouldn’t notice Marinette emerging from the water and securing a hold onto the netting of Chloe’s ship. They didn’t notice her climb towards the deck.

Marinette had underestimated how difficult hauling herself up would be with upper body strength alone. Why did everything have to be ten times heavier outside of the water? Marinette persevered. She could nearly touch to the red silk of the ballgown’s skirt.

Her hands blistered and her arms shook, but she made a grab for the dress. It was hooked on tight to the cleat. She let go. She wouldn’t tear her prize. 

She needed to go all the way on deck. That was fine. It would be more convenient to drop the earring somewhere only Chloe would find it, like the captain’s quarters.

With a muffled grunt she heaved her weight over the side of the ship. Her tail slapped against the deck with a thump. She cursed. Had the guards heard?

She held her breath and listened for oncoming footsteps across the wooden path. 

Silence. She hadn’t been noticed. 

Marinette stretched out her sore arms and helped herself to the dress now within her reach, safely unhooking it.

She laid it on the deck. It was all red, the bodice a bit darker than the skirt. The upper half of the gown was speckled with black dots, same as the mask she saved. They must have been made for each other. Frilly lace peaked out of the skirt’s hem. Marinette had never touched lace before.

Reverently, she rubbed the material between her fingers. It was finer than she thought it would be. It looked so textured hanging from ladies’ elbows on the Merchant Docks. Her hands drifted up to the skirt.

“Silk taffeta,” she whispered. That’s what Chloe had called it. It was crisp, yet soft. Marinette loved how it gleamed in the starlight. The spotted bodice and swag were made of a similar, but heavier material. It didn’t wrinkle like the silk taffeta, and was smoother than glass.

Would the dress feel this good after she dragged it under water?

Marinette wanted to put it on. Right now. Right here, on the deck. She might never get a chance to wear a dry gown again, the way it was meant to be worn.

She slipped off her ship sail dress. If the guards did come to check, getting off the ship was bound to be easier than getting on. Escape was a jump away.

~~

“A full month ago,” Adrien’s father said with disgust as he locked letters away in his filing cabinet. The portrait of Adrien’s mother hung over him, watching.

King Gabriel’s office was as neat and stylishly decorated as he was. The wood furniture was polished to a shine, and the books on his shelves stayed upright, keeping even lines like soldiers standing at attention. Dust dare not gather on any surface in the king’s study.

Gabriel sunk down into the chair behind his desk. To his back, a massive window overlooking the bay. On clear nights, Adrien could see the street lamps burning all the way from Turtle Point, the last town touching the bay before the waters gave way to open ocean.

Adrien loved the view, but was too preoccupied by his father’s agitation to enjoy it.

“What good is news from a month ago to me?” Gabriel shuffled through the papers on his desk. “It was weeks before the storm even formed. They’ll have an entirely new set of worries by now. News by land is far too slow.”

Adrien _had_ asked about the runner's news when he came in, but he’d only wanted to start the conversation on something mundane before asking his father’s permission to learn sailing. Now, he’d set him off on a rant. 

Was this a bad time? Only one way to find out.

“Sea travel does seem to be the most efficient means of travel, nowadays,” Adrien put forth, carefully.

Without looking up from his papers, his father made a noise of ascent.

Adrien wasn’t going to get anywhere by being subtle.

“Father, there was something I’ve been meaning to ask you.” Adrien’s insides flopped as he steeled himself.

“Oh? And what would that be?” His father’s eyes stayed glued to the documents on his desk. When Adrien was hesitant to reply, he prompted, “Go on, I’m listening.” He picked up his quill and began writing something down.

“I was hoping… that I might…” Adrien’s hands fidgeted behind his back, pulling and twisting each other, readying himself for rejection, “take up sailing?”

His father halted like a broken clock, the quill leaking an ugly blotch on his half written letter. He looked at Adrien from over the rims of his glasses, “What did you just ask me?”

“I’d like to learn how to sail,” he repeated, with less stammering this time.

Gabriel’s voice had all the passion of a small, still, blue flame. “Adrien, can you possibly begin to fathom why a tiny boat out in the middle of the ocean is the last place I would like you to be?”

He could. Adrien knew his father’s reservations about sailboats.

“Yes Father, but I’m only asking to…”

He interrupted him with a chuckle, but it lacked mirth. It grew into the kind of incredulous laugh that led to yelling. “Are you about to argue with me? About sailing?” Gabriel slammed his pen down on his desk and pointed out the window. “The damn ocean killed your mother!” 

There it was. 

Memories of his mother still brought tears to Adrien’s eyes, ten years later. She sailed all the time. Sometimes she’d be gone for weeks on her little sailboat as she explored the sea alone. One time, when he was nine, Adrien’s mother left for one such adventure and never came back.

Gabriel shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, fire giving way to cold sadness. The barb he threw at Adrien seemed to have stung him as well. "Why would you ever want to learn to sail?”

Adrien searched for the words that might help him explain to his father what sailing meant to him. Two years after his mother vanished, Adrien’s father had at last given her up for dead. He rid the castle of all her things. Adrien wanted to save some of her belongings as mementos, but his father ignored his wishes. He burnt her remaining sailboats and sent them out to sink in the bay. The sole reminder she was ever a part of their lives was the portrait he kept in his study.

And Adrien, of course. Adrien was a constant reminder that Queen Emilie lived.

He did his best to explain, “Mom loved the sea. I just thought I’d feel closer to her if I…”

His father shot up from his chair. “That’s ridiculous.” He swooped over to the filing cabinet and rested his hands against it, refusing to face Adrien. "My answer is no.”

Adrien was ready to fight for this, to plead his case, but a knock on the door cut him off.

Nathalie let herself in. “Your Majesty… Your Highness,” she added glancing at Adrien. “Dinner with the Regent will be served shortly.”

“Good. Dismissed.” At the king’s words, Nathalie vanished. Adrien stayed rooted in place as his father returned his quill to its stand and walked past him to leave. Over his shoulder, he said, “Hold off coming to dinner. You’re emotional. Take a walk.”

Gabriel headed down the hallway to the dining room and Adrien went the opposite direction.

He strode with purpose down the stairs, avoiding eye contact with anyone who passed. His father gave him leave to take a walk, so he was going to take a walk. He had just the place in mind.

Adrien opened the heavy, oaken door that led to the cliff staircase. He wanted to leave the whole gloomy castle entirely, but knew he wouldn’t be let out past the gates. He’d be allowed at the docks though, and it was sparsely staffed enough that he wouldn’t be bothered. He’d be near the ocean too, the smallest of rebellions.

He grabbed a lantern from the top of the stairs and made his way down the rocky, uneven steps. 

The guards at the base weren’t surprised to see him. This wasn’t the first time he’d come down to the harbor at night. He liked to watch the moon’s reflection ripple across the water, listen to the waves crash against the rocks, and dream of taking a boat of his own out beyond the horizon. 

Adrien nodded to their salute and stepped onto the creaking wood of the Royal Harbor.

~~

Marinette stared at her reflection in the water below the port bow. She didn’t recognize herself. The mask she rescued fit so comfortably against her face she’d forgotten it was there when she donned the ballgown. 

The neckline of the spotted bodice was low, but it covered the entirety of her breasts. The sleeves were thick bands of fabric that hung purposely off her arms, exposing her neck, shoulders and clavicle. The scarlet gown exploded out from her waist and fell so low that only the tips of her fin peaked out from under the skirts.

She looked almost human from up here.

She pulled away. It was growing late. Tikki was waiting for her. She needed to return the earring and jump overboard.

Resigned, she pushed herself off the railing and landed hard against the deck.

“Who’s there?”

Marinette’s blood turned to ice. Someone heard her.

She crawled starboard where her sail dress and Chloe’s sapphire earring lay. She clutched the items to her chest and leaned up against the edge of the ship. 

Across the deck, a hovering aura of candlelight bobbed slowly along the port side berm. She could escape. 

Marinette twisted and tossed her belongings over starboard. She let her hands travel the length of her dress one last time, and appreciated how light, dry and warm it was, before taking hold of the railing and pulling herself up.

The top half of her body was over water when her right hand lost its grip. She didn’t dive soundlessly into the water below. Instead her shoulder slammed against the hull and she tumbled into the decorative gold netting she’d used to climb aboard. Entangled, her tail stuck up awkwardly and her head pointed sternward as she swung to and fro.

“Hello?”

Marinette was in trouble. She writhed against the netting. The ropes would not free her. If anything, the more she struggled the tighter it got.

A hand attached to a glass lantern appeared from the starboard stern. Marinette stopped. She opted to stay very still. If she were still enough, would he overlook her?

~~

Adrien was sure he’d heard something coming from the Regent’s galleon. It was meant to be empty.

The guards by the staircase gave him questioning looks as he walked back around the ship, but he waved them off. The sound was probably a seal on the opposite dock or maybe a pelican. He turned down the walkway on the starboard side of the ship. He saw nothing. At first.

He tread cautiously to the end of the dock. It was high tide under a new moon. The cove was an effective breakwater against the waves, but water could still slosh over onto the wood and make it slippery. 

Adrien expected to see a mischievous harbor seal disappearing into the dark waters of the bay. Instead, an amorphous lump protruding from the side of the ship caught his eye.

He raised his lantern. It was bright red and black and tangled in some of the garish decoration adorning the regent’s galleon. It stared back at him with big blue eyes.

Oh my god, it was a girl.

“What on earth?” Adrien gasped. “Are you alright?”

Instead of answering, she thrashed against the hull of the ship. Her hands clawed at the ropes as she tried to free herself.

“Be careful! You’ll fall into the water if you go on like that,” he warned. She was close enough to the dock to reach. He put his lantern down and offered, “I can help you. Give me one second and I’ll get you… down…”

He saw it. Pink scales glittered in the dim light of his lantern, out from the bottom of the young lady’s dress. The tips of her fin were bright red, like a blush.

Shock consumed him. “I don’t believe it,” he whispered. She was a mermaid.

Her blue eyes went wider and she pushed off from the boat with such force that she swung out before ramming back into the hull. She was stuck. A ladybug in a web.

“Whoa, hold on, you’ll hurt yourself!” Adrien reached for the ropes by her shoulders, but she reared back like a frightened animal. He only wanted to help!

“Your Highness, is there something the matter?”

One of the guards stood at the end of the dock. His hand was on the sword at his hip, but he did not approach. Could he not see the mermaid at that distance?

A hand caught his. It was the mermaid. Her eyes were clear and piercing. Her hand trembled as she pled, “Please, don’t.”

She was afraid of being seen. 

“No! Nothing,” Adrien called back to the guard. “You may return to your post.”

“Yes, My Prince.”

They were alone again. Adrien and the mermaid. She let go of his hand and Adrien reached for the ropes. The mermaid shied away from him.

“I won’t hurt you,” he whispered. “If you stay still, I can get you down. Can you do that?”

Hesitantly, she nodded. Adrien could see where she had gotten stuck. He gave her instructions to pull in her arms and Adrien tugged the netting in such a way that she tumbled out of it. 

The fall surprised her. She gasped and her arms flung outward as she spun into the water. She got a hand on the stock around Adrien’s neck and pulled it clean off of him. If it wasn’t so loosely tied he might have been dragged down into the water as well. He narrowly avoided the worst of the resulting splash.

Adrien inspected the galleon. The netting was warped and would probably never look the same way again. But the mermaid was free.

“There, are you alright?” he asked the black, empty water.

She was gone. 

Adrien sunk into a crouch on the edge of the dock. A mermaid. Incredible. His mother told him about them when he was a kid. He’d never imagined that they were real, much less that he’d meet one. Kind of. 

She was beautiful.

Admittedly, she didn’t dress the way he’d imagined mermaids would.

There was a swish of movement in the inky water. The mermaid’s head bobbed above the surface. Curious eyes peered out at him from behind the mask.

“You came back.” He moved to stand, and she backed up, distrustful. He slowly lowered himself to the planking of the dock, and she drew closer. Pale arms glowed under the surface of the water. Her ruby dress bubbled up behind her as she propelled herself forward. She stopped, out of arms reach.

“Thank you,” she said, “for saving me.”

“You’re welcome.” He tried to keep his voice quiet and calm. He didn’t want to scare her away. He was keen to talk with her. “I didn’t know mermaids were real.”

She treaded the water, her eyes narrowed, examining him. He had so many questions. Where did she live? How did she get stuck in the netting on the regent’s boat? What was with the mask?

Wait a second.

“Is that one of Chloe’s dresses?” he guessed.

The mermaid hugged herself, as if he might demand she return the gown that instant.

“I didn’t steal it!” she exclaimed in a whisper. “She said it was trash! It was stained and she tried to throw it overboard.”

Adrien wasn’t trying to accuse her of anything. He threw his hands up in peace. “Hey, I believe you. That sounds exactly like something Chloe would do.” 

The mermaid looked between him and the regent’s galleon. 

“Do you know the young lady from the ship?” she asked.

“Do you mean Chloe? Yes, she’s my friend.”

The mermaid bit her lip. She closed the distance between them. 

“The reason I came here was to return this to her.” Her milky hand emerged from the water, dripping, her fist closed. “Here, you can have it.”

Cautiously, Adrien extended his palm. Her soft fingers brushed his as she placed the object in his hand. He brought the object closer to the light of the lantern. It was an earring of silver and sapphire.

“Is this the earring she lost on the way here?”

The mermaid drew her hand to her chest. “I saw it fall. It seemed important to her.” She ducked her head. Her cheeks tinted a charming pink as she coyly brought up another object from the water. "Um, you should take this, too. I didn’t mean to tear it off you. Sorry.”

She gave him back his green neck stock, sopping wet. Adrien set it across the dock planks.

“Is it ruined?” she asked, fixated on the stock. “I think I ripped it.”

She had. But the stock didn’t mean much to Adrien, apart from it being his favorite color. 

“Don’t worry about it,” he said. “I’ll see Chloe gets her earring back. But how will I explain—?”

“You can say it washed up on the beach,” the mermaid supplied eagerly, “or that it never really sank at all, but got caught along the stern. Just please don’t mention me.”

Did she really go to so much trouble to return the trinket of a stranger?

“You’re amazing,” he told her. He wanted to know more about her. He brought himself up to a crouch and offered his hand. “What’s your name? Mine’s Adrien.”

The mermaid looked at his hand, but didn’t take it. Maybe mermaids didn’t shake hands? That would be a question for later.

“Prince… Adrien?”

“That’s right.” Adrien lowered his arm. She must have picked up his title when the guard checked on him.

“So you must live up there. Beneath the light?” She pointed to the Black Palace’s lighthouse, voice full of wonder. Her smile was dazzling, but mention of the palace dampened Adrien’s mood.

He sucked in a breath of air. “Yep. I do.”

“Tell me: why does the light shine so brightly?” Her hands clasped the dock. 

“You mean the lighthouse beacon? I’m not really sure,” he said truthfully, feeling bad for not being able to answer her question fully. “Mirrors and lenses, I think.”

The mermaid rested her chin on her folded arms. She muttered some of his words to herself, her pink lips pursed in contemplation. The red tips of her fins breeched the water behind her in slow, fluid strokes.

It was so surreal. Adrien was having a conversation with a mermaid. If he told someone, there was no way they would believe him. Maybe not even Nino.

“Prince Adrien, do humans keep promises?” the mermaid asked.

Adrien was startled by the sudden question, “What?” He gathered his wits and answered, “Yes, of course. Well, at least I keep my promises.”

“Good, will you promise me something then?” she beamed up at him.

“Yes. What is it?” he spoke impulsively. He was strangely prepared to do anything she asked.

“Please promise to never speak about me to anyone. Anyone at all.” She looked out to the ocean, her voice sad. "I’m not supposed to be here and we’re not allowed to be seen by humans, much less talk to them.” 

“There are more of you? Out there in the bay?” he asked, following her gaze.

She pulled his hand into hers. Her deep blue eyes poured into him. “Please promise me, Adrien.”

This meant a lot to her. There was no harm in keeping their meeting to himself. The thought of sharing a secret between himself and the mermaid in the ladybug dress delighted him, in fact. He nodded and said, “I promise. I won’t tell anyone, Ladybug.”

She sighed happily and let go of his hands, leaving them cold. She tilted her head, a curious smile back on her face. “Ladybug? What’s that?”

“They’re a pretty little flying beetle, an insect,” he explained. “They’re red with black spots, like your dress. It’s said they’re lucky.”

She repeated the word and fell gracefully back into the harbor waters, grinning. “I like that,” Ladybug said.

Adrien stood. He’d been out here longer than he intended. “It’s getting late. They’ll be missing me,” he said. “But I want to see you again.”

Ladybug’s grin evaporated. “We can’t.” Her words left little room for argument.

“Oh…”

“But do you sail?” she asked.

Now he felt worse. “No, I don’t,” he said, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

“I can’t risk coming to shore very often. I could get in a lot of trouble if I was caught talking to you. But if you sailed around the bay, I might see you from time to time from the water. I love to watch the sailors.”

“So you would see me, but I wouldn’t see you.” Even if he could sail, Adrien wouldn’t have liked that plan. 

“Yes. For safety,” she said gravely.

“My Prince, you are wanted!” a guard called for him, waving his lantern to draw Adrien back to the stairs.

“I’m coming! One moment…”

When Adrien turned back to say goodbye to Ladybug, she was gone. Dark shallow waves lapped against the supports of the dock.

He picked up his lantern and wet stock and headed up the staircase for a late dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to update every Monday (Mermaid Monday!) from now on. This is not a promise, since I'm not sure if I can really keep up with the pace, but I will try. Thank you for reading everyone.


	3. Brewing Storm

Marinette returned home slowly. Her gown dragged against the water, making her sluggish. She didn’t feel sluggish, though. With ever pulse of her heart she felt tiny jolts of electricity travel along her body and through her core, filling her with energy and power never before experienced.

She broke the merfolk’s first and most sacred law. She was not only seen by a human, but she talked with him, too.

How could she not? He saved her from that net. He made sure no one else saw her. She nearly, accidentally pulled him into the ocean with her. 'Thank you's and apologies were in order.

It had almost nothing to do with the fact that he had the handsomest face she’d ever seen and the kindest voice she’d ever heard.

Tikki was going to flip out when she told her.

It was past midnight when Marinette made it back to the atoll. True to her word, Tikki was waiting for her. 

“Marinette! What are you wearing?” Tikki asked, horrified. The gown's red skirt drifted around her, bobbing in the currents like a jelly fish.

“It’s a ballgown!” Marinette explained giddily, “Isn’t it the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen?” She pushed the silk down and tried to twirl. The gown didn’t flare out, but twisted around Marinette’s fin. She knocked her head against the reef trying to free herself from the dress.

“Marinette, you need to take that off right now. You’re not going to be able to explain this away if someone sees you.” Tikki helped Marinette right the skirt, “No one’s going to believe someone threw _that_ into the ocean.”

“But she did throw it overboard!” Marinette said. "Well, almost. I had to climb up the ship to unhook it…”

Tikki let go of the dress. “You did what?”

“No one saw me! Well, not until…”

“You were seen?” Tikki clawed at her own face. “Marinette, that’s not good. It’s actually bad! It’s really, _really_ bad.”

“It’s alright, Tikki, he won’t tell anyone. You see, I talked to him and…”

_**“You talked with a human?!”** _

Someone was going to hear!

“Shh!” Marinette brought a finger to her lips. “I’ll tell you everything.”

And she did. She told her about Chloe and the golden netting on her ship. She explained about the dress and how dark it was, and how she knew she wouldn’t be seen. Marinette told Tikki about the handsome human Prince Adrien with eyes greener than the sea, and how he saved her from her own clumsiness and made a promise to never tell anyone else about seeing her.

Tikki was not convinced.

“You’ve gone too far this time,” she said. “Grandpa was exiled all the way across the ocean for speaking with a human. Even after traveling all this way, he’s not allowed inside the bay.”

“And that isn’t okay,” Marinette said with righteous indignation. “The punishment for just talking with a human is outrageous. Adrien isn’t a bad person and I did nothing wrong. I don’t know the entirety of your Grandpa’s situation… but I know you love him he has to be a good person. He never should have been exiled from the Silk Sea in the first place.”

Tikki didn’t immediately disagree with her, which Marinette decided was as good as endorsement. The law was dumb, Marinette saw that now. Adrien had every opportunity to call the guards on her or worse, but he didn’t. Why should she have to hide from him when he wanted to see her again? She wanted to see him, too.

“You should meet him,” Tikki said.

“Meet who?” Marinette had lost track of the conversation.

“My Grandpa,” Tikki replied. “He regrets speaking to the human. Maybe he can talk you out of ruining your life.”

“You speak with him? I thought you weren’t allowed to contact him as long as you lived in the bay.” That was the rule, wasn’t it? A community wasn’t supposed to accept the banished member of another merfolk community. Tikki’s grandfather had to live his days outside the bay, completely cut off from other merfolk, even his own family.

“I don’t want to hear about the sanctity of merfolk laws from you, Marinette.” Tikki pouted.

“Fair enough.” Marinette chuckled, intrigued by this secret rebellious side Tikki concealed from her.

“He doesn’t live far away. It won’t even take a full day to swim there and back,” Tikki said.

“Won’t the sharkers wonder where we’re going?” The edge of the bay was patrolled by the physically strongest of their community. They were the first line of defense against anything from the open ocean that would prey on merfolk. 

“They’ve never bothered me. We’re citizens. Allowed to come and go as we please. So, will you come?” Tikki asked.

“Yes,” Marinette said. The idea of meeting someone else who used to talk to humans was exciting. “At dawn?”

“I’ll come get you at your parents’ place,” Tikki said and swam away. 

Her parents' place? It made sense as a meeting spot. They lived close to the bay’s edge. It had been a week or two since Marinette last dropped by.

Conversations with her parents could make Marinette uncomfortable. 

Marinette took off her gown and stored it away where the currents couldn’t drag it off. She slipped back into her trusty mainsail dress, and tried to fit in a nap before morning came.

~~

Tom and Sabine lived in a cozy cave at the bottom of the sea. Many merfolk didn’t have any one place to call their own, opting instead to sleep and eat wherever they like. The Lunimar Bay Community was safe and well off enough where such a lifestyle was acceptable. Marinette’s parents preferred privacy though, a trait they passed on to their daughter.

Marinette half hoped they wouldn’t be home. Her father prepared fish meat for the Deep Sea Market and her mother gathered resources and seaweed from the kelp forest to the east. Both of their roles took them out of the cave.

Marinette poked her head in. Her dad was in the mouth of the cave, carving a piece of pink fish flesh with the blade of a mussel shell. He grinned when he saw her.

“Hey there, stranger. Sabine, come look who it is!” 

Marinette’s mom swam out from deeper in the cave.

“Hi Dad. Hi Mom.” Marinette gave each of them a hug.

“It’s been a while. What have you been up to?” her dad asked.

“You know, tinkering…”

“Tell us about it.”

“I don’t want to bore you.” Marinette wasn’t sure if they were truly interested in what she did. Her parents were kind, which made it hard to figure out what they actually approved of.

“You’re so isolated out there, dear. Are you still seeing your friends from time to time?” her mom asked.

Marinette explained how she made plans with Tikki.

“So you’re going out. That’s great. Where did you say you were headed?” her dad asked.

“Out of the bay, just a little bit.” Marinette dodged. 

Her mother’s mouth pursed, but her dad nodded, placing his mussel shell into a natural cubby of the cave. “Ooh, exciting.”

“Be careful out there, Marinette. It can be dangerous,” her mom warned, petting the top of Marinette’s head.

“I’m always careful,” she said. Everyone was so sure she was going to get herself into trouble.

Thinking back to last night, maybe they were right to be worried…

“Say, after you’re back from your trip, maybe you could join me in the kelp forest and help out,” her mom suggested.

Marinette flinched. She’d been to the kelp forests with her mom before. The merpeople her mom worked with were nice, but they didn’t share any common interests with Marinette. There was a particularly embarrassing incident a few years ago where she unintentionally impaled one of her mom’s friends with a fishhook she found along the ocean floor.

“Oh, Mom, I don’t know,” Marinette said through her wince.

“You could forage! You love finding things,” her mom insisted. 

Marinette was uncomfortable.

“I don’t think she’s a kelp forester, Sabine.” Her dad rested an arm across her shoulder. “Marinette, your Mom and I are just a little worried that you haven’t found your niche in the community.”

“I know,” Marinette sighed.

“We’re not trying to suggest what you’re doing now is wrong or that you have to stop. Hobbies are great to have!”

“But it’s hard for a mermaid to live all by herself, almost impossible,” said her mom, “and I can’t imagine you’re happy out there on that reef by yourself all the time.”

Was Marinette unhappy? She was ecstatic last night, meeting the human prince. Thinking about being stuck under the waters of the bay, upholding laws she disagreed with made her glum. Maybe her parents had a point. 

“That thing you do with that reclaimed human cloth is a pretty neat trick.” Her father motioned between Marinette’s dress and to the sea grasses wrapped around his arms. "We got eel weed here in the bay, so it doesn’t count for much, but maybe it would be helpful in another community!”

“You… want me to move away?”

“No! No, no, no.” Her dad frantically waved his hands. “That’s not what I mean. I’m saying that even though it’s hard to contribute here in the bay, the oceans a big place! Another community might really appreciate your work. You could help out doing something you love,” he explained.

“We just want you to be happy, Marinette, that’s all,” her mom added.

“We love you.”

Her parents were so thoughtful and lovely. They deserved better than a clumsy weirdo like her. Was a change of scenery all she needed? No matter where she went, the law against interacting with humans was universal. But maybe, if she visited another community, she could carve out a place for herself sewing. It wasn’t a bad idea.

Marinette enveloped her parents in a hug, “Thanks. I love you guys, too. I’ll think about it.”

Tikki arrived a few minutes later. She exchanged greetings with Marinette’s parents and then they swam off to the open ocean.

~~

Adrien spent the morning gazing out at the sea from his room. All his thoughts were of Ladybug and mermaids. At times he wondered if he’d dreamt up the encounter, but his torn neck stock was proof it wasn’t a dream. Chloe’s earring, too.

After dinner Adrien pulled Chloe aside and returned the sapphire trinket to her. She was ecstatic. She didn’t ask how he found it. 

Later, he went to the library and looked up information about lighthouse beacons. He learned about the special oil they used for the lamps and the parabolic reflectors and lenses that made all the light focus into a single point and… well, it wasn’t like he would get the chance to tell Ladybug about it anyway.

Adrien’s breakfast sat on his desk. He hadn’t touched it. Plagg, on the other hand, who was supposed to be tidying up, helped himself to the choicest bits. 

Adrien wished he could talk with someone about Ladybug. Mermaids were real! And they were prettier and braver than any song about them. It hurt to know that she never intended to speak with him again. If only he could sail, maybe then he would at least catch sight of her.

The world seemed large and wondrous to him now. If mermaids were real, who knew what else was out there?

Adrien scanned the gray waters of Lunimar for a splash of red and black.

Instead, a ship of conservative size caught his eye. A brigantine. Her sails were full with wind and the flag attached to her foremast flapped with the royal colors of Edoire.

“Plagg, come look at this.”

Plagg looked up, cheeks round with a mouthful of cheese omelette. 

“What ship is that?” Adrien asked, pointing out the brigantine.

Plagg squinted as he chewed thoughtfully on Adrien’s breakfast.

“I think it’s the Liberty,” he said after swallowing. “She’s back a day ahead of schedule.”

~~

The Merchant Harbor was the largest and busiest of Port Lunimar’s docks. It was the heart of trade in the city, laying adjacent to Edoire’s largest open air market. Chloe said she’d be scouring the market today, but as far as Adrien knew she hadn’t woken yet, though the clock inched closer to noon.

Adrien’s coach rolled up right next to his father’s, who apparently caught sight of the Liberty long before Adrien had. Plagg hopped off the coach to open the door for him.

Some days, the harbor reeked of rotting fish that didn’t sell, but not today. A chilly breeze came off the ocean and the air was briny, but fresh. 

A forest of masts and riggings filled the skyline. Across the way, Adrien could see the whites of waves crashing into the manmade breakwater, but could not hear their roar over the din of the busy harbor. People bustled across the maze of wooden walkways branching out over calm water.

As crowded as it was, it wasn’t difficult to spot his father’s entourage. A platoon of armed guards in Edoirean black, purple, and silver encircled his father near an empty plot of the dock. Nathalie lurked in his shadow.

Adrien went past the blockade, no fuss.

“Is it the Liberty, Father?” he asked.

His father’s mouth was a grim line, “It seems it is. I wonder how many ports she missed to make it back to the bay this early.”

Was he angry? There was a hurricane on her heels.

“If it was to escape the storm…” Adrien began.

“Then the Captain valued her own life over those of the ports she was meant be giving aid to,” his father finished uncharitably.

Low melodic chanting sounded as the Liberty grew closer. A louder deeper voice called out a line to the chant and the crew answered back.

“Oh, it’d be alright if we make it back to port”  
_“Oh, we’d be alright if we make it back to port”_

The song grew in volume as the brigantine pushed past the breakwater and into harbor.

“Yes, we’d be alright if we make it back to port”  
_“And we’ll all hang on behind”_

The Liberty’s main and foresail were hauled up further with every call back. The shanty sounded in the air.

“And we’ll roll the old chariot along  
_We’ll roll, the old, chariot along,_  
We’ll roll the old chariot along,  
_And we’ll all hang on behind”_

The typical noise of the harbor died away. The unearthly echo of the sailor’s chantey overpowered everything else.

“Well, a night on the town wouldn’t do us any harm”  
_“Oh a night on the town wouldn’t do us any harm”_  
“Oh a night on the town wouldn’t do us any harm”  
_“And we’ll all hang on behind”_

The Liberty, sails up, drifted gently into mooring.

“And we’ll roll the old, chariot along”  
_“We’ll roll the old chariot along”_

A short, sturdily built woman in a tricornered hat didn’t wait for the accommodation ladder to be raised. She grabbed a rope dangling from the top of the main mast, took a running jump, and swung to the dock below.

“We’ll roll the old chariot along”  
_“And we’ll all hang on behind”_

She landed in front of Gabriel. Captain Hardrock took off her hat and gave a lavish bow to her king and liege.

“And we’ll roll the old chariot along  
_We’ll roll, the old, chariot along”_

“Captain,” Adrien’s father greeted her. Captain Hardrock shushed him. The song wasn’t done yet.

“Yes, we’ll roll the old chariot along  
_And we’ll all hang on behind!"_

Half-hearted claps erupted from the ship with the conclusion of the song. A tall, thin man who stood out above the crew dipped his head. The chant caller.

Only when the Liberty settled, did Captain Hardrock properly greet the king. Sort of. 

“Ahoy, Yer Majesty! The Liberty reports back from her assignment.”

Adrien’s eyes darted between the Captain of the Liberty and his father. Was this Sea Captain out of her mind?

“The storm didn’t bother you?” King Gabriel asked coldly, jaw twitching.

“We beat her, though she nipped at our stern the whole way.”

“How many ports of call did you miss?”

Captain Hardrock puffed her chest and wagged her finger at the king. “Yer Majesty doubts the speed of the Liberty! We made every port, we gave out all the aid, collected all the goods, dry and wet, beat the sky herself all the way to Lunimar! And I’ve the receipts to prove it.” She folded her arms, legs akimbo.

He blinked. “All of them?” Adrien rarely saw his father stunned.

“Aye! And I’ve news of the country and the storm ye’ll be wantin’ to hear, I expect. But let me crew unload and stretch their legs. Without their hard work we’d still be in Catseye.”

“Granted. What news do you have?”

“I can’t speak fer the inland towns, but every port in Edoire is flourishing, Yer Majesty. They were grateful for the tarps and ropes and medical supplies. I suspect ye gave them more than they’ll need.”

“Is the hurricane not as terrible as we feared?”

“I’m afraid it is, Sire. But the way its going, Edoire’s only going to catch it half as bad as the islands.”

“It’s heading straight for Katana?”

“It’s already passed through, by now. I reckon it’ll brush by Lunimar tonight and tomorrow, then cross over to the Silk Sea before dying in old Huangxa or Reynard.”

Adrien’s father drummed his fingers across his arm, the shadow of a relieved smile on his face. “This will make the trade deal with Katana next month very interesting,” he said under his breath, or to Nathalie, Adrien couldn’t tell sometimes. “Captain Hardrock, your work is exemplary.”

“Yer makin’ me blush, Majesty!” she crowed, hands on her hips.

“Your crew will receive double pay for services to the crown, and I offer you a boon to ask of me.”

“A pleasant offer, yer majesty, but I’ve all I want,” her tone grew whimsical. “The Liberty, my freedom, the open seas, the wind on my back, a loyal crew, and a song in my heart.” Captain Hardrock was a lot.

Adrien’s father, true to form, stayed on topic. “All the same, you’ve surpassed my expectations. You may get back to me later about what you want.”

“Yer Majesty.” Captain Hardrock tipped her hat.

Business over, Adrien’s father returned to his carriage. The coachman yelped and the vehicle rolled away. Adrien did not follow him. He wanted to see Nino.

The Liberty’s ragtag crew stumbled down the accommodation ladder one by one. Their clothes were dirty and every sailor bore heavy bags under their eyes. Captain Hardrock’s well of enthusiasm was not contagious, apparently.

Eventually Nino staggered to the dock, barely suppressing a massive yawn. He was in one piece. Adrien strolled over and patted him on the shoulder.

“Welcome back. Congrats on the pay raise,” Adrien said.

“Thanks,” Nino replied with a lopsided grin. “Man, am I tired. I don’t think I’ve had two full hours of uninterrupted sleep for past three days.”

Adrien could only imagine the mad race to return to Lunimar before the storm hit, “That sounds rough.”

“Think Alya will be mad if I don’t see her until I wake up…” Nino yawned, “…a week from now?”

“You’d know better than I would.”

Alya was Nino’s girlfriend. She worked at the palace as a maid, but her and Adrien’s paths only crossed whenever Nino was ashore. She was funny and opinionated, and didn’t care about Adrien’s title, which he appreciated.

“I’ll stop by and say hi before I pass out,” he jerked his head north. A mile or two north along the sandy beach, the humble Peasant’s Harbor poked out of Lunimar’s bank. The Peasant’s Harbor was used by locals and their smaller water craft, such as personal fishing and sailboats. Alya’s house stood right in front of the docks, on the shallow mesa above the beach. Adrien hadn’t been there himself, but Nino talked about it a lot whenever he mentioned Alya. Which was all the time.

A splatter of rain hit Adrien’s nose. Heavy drops fell from the sky, coating the dock.

“And here comes the storm,” Nino groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely refuse to describe Tikki or Plagg in any detail. Are they transformed mermaid/human versions of themselves? Are they exactly as they appear in the show, but no one comments on it like they're muppets in a muppet movie? That's for _your_ brain to decide!
> 
> Also, the shanty in this chapter is called "Roll the Old Chariot Along" and it is a real sea shanty! You can find recorded versions of it on youtube, if you'd like. 
> 
> Thank you again to everyone who kudoed, commented, and reads my story. I hope you're all enjoying it.


	4. Magic

They weren’t deep, but the water was dark. Mighty waves churned above as Tikki led Marinette further out to sea.

A flash of blue light. The muffled sound of thunder rumbled through the water. Marinette instinctively dove a little deeper. Lightning could cook a mermaid if she was too close to where it struck.

Tikki didn’t flinch. She glided through the ocean as if drawn by a string. 

She turned down sharply. The further they went the dimmer it became. Marinette didn’t like the dark cold of the ocean deep, where the pressure made her joints ache and the fish were glass eyed and strange. Surely, Tikki’s grandfather didn’t live that far below.

“We’re close now. It’s just down this canyon,” Tikki said.

Marinette didn’t get the chance to ask how far. 

A large, rounded structure jutted out of the sea canyon’s steep walls. Dim orbs of pale white light drifted around the home like fish on a reef. 

Magic.

Marinette knew that some merpeople had the gift, but none in the Bay Community showed any aptitude for it. Why didn't Tikki tell Marinette this crucial detail about her grandfather?

The lights floated lazily over top of the dwelling. Patches of paneling peaked through the fine layer of green moss. Tikki’s grandfather’s home was made out of wood.

“Grandpa! It’s me!” Tikki called through one of the windows, a ring of rusty metal.

“Tikki? Back so soon?”

A short, balding merman with kind eyes emerged from the bottom of the unique wooden house.

“Oh,” he said, spying Marinette. “You brought someone with you. Would you be Marinette, by any chance?”

“Yes,” said Marinette quietly. How did he know? Was it his magic?

“Tikki’s told me a lot about you. Not many mermaids around here would wear human cloth,” he explained with a wry smile. 

Oh. That made sense.

“I never expected I’d get the pleasure to meet you,” he said, folding his arms and gving Tikki a disapproving glance. “It’s one thing to get oneself into trouble, Tikki, but it’s another to drag your friends into breaking the law.”

She tucked her chin, contrite. Tikki shouldn’t be scolded on Marinette’s account.

“Tikki brought me here so I could hear about being in exile,” she said, swimming between them.

Tikki’s grandfather frowned. “Such an unpleasant topic. And with respect, none of your business.”

Marinette winced. He wasn’t wrong.

“Why would you want to know about that?”

Marinette and Tikki exchanged looks. Was it alright if she was honest? Tikki nodded encouragingly and Marinette gulped. Time to divulge her life of crime to a total stranger. 

“I spoke with a human. No one knows except Tikki and me…”

Tikki’s grandfather unfolded his arms and stared at her. “Is the Bay Community going to be in trouble? Is this human going to try to find you again?”

“No! He promised me he wouldn’t.” Marinette clutched her shoulder, “He’s kind and selfless. He wouldn’t do anything that would put the community in danger.”

“You don’t know that,” Tikki whispered.

“I do!” 

Tikki flinched. 

“Sorry,” Marinette murmured, ashamed of snapping. “I just don’t understand why the laws are in place. The humans aren’t going to all hop on their ships and harpoon us if they know we exist. Adrien certainly wouldn’t. I don’t see why I shouldn’t be able to see him again… Sir,” she ended, lamely.

“I see,” Tikki’s grandfather said, eyes melancholy. “You may call me Master Fu. Why don’t you come inside?”

Marinette and Tikki followed Master Fu through a rotted hatch on the underside of his abode. The interior was almost too dark to see. A ball of light brushed by Marinette. It was pleasantly warm. 

More orbs flew inside, illuminating the cabin. The place felt unnatural. Its planks were clean of algae but they lay at awkward angles, tilting the room askew. Marinette withheld a delighted gasp upon spotting a shelf littered with human things. Strange metal screws, intact bottles with miniature ships inside them, a half disintegrated book, and more populated the slanted display.

“Hundreds of years ago, humans did hunt the merfolk,” Master Fu said. “They feared and desired our magic, or so the stories say. Humans are completely devoid of magic, you see.” Three orbs of light danced around his hand before nesting themselves in the darkest corners of the cabin.

Mr. Fu continued his tale, “The laws against contact with humans exist because humans can’t be trusted to not let their barbaric natures get the better of them. ‘Anything mysterious, they will seek out, anything pure they will sully, and anything beautiful they will try to claim as their own.’ This is what the scholars of the Silk Sea say.”

“Adrien’s not like that!” Marinette insisted. “He saved me and kept me hidden when it would have been easier for him not to. Not all humans are the way you say they are.”

Mr. Fu nodded. “I know. I’m sure your human isn’t a bad person. But this is the way things are now.” He ran his fingers along the lopsided shelf. He crossed his arms behind his back and faced Marinette. 

“If you want my advice, let go of your attachment to humans,” he said. “Saying that exile is a difficult weight to bear would be an understatement. All food I eat must be harvested or caught by myself. I’ve given up fish, not because I don’t prefer them to seaweed, but because I can’t afford to attract sharks with their blood. The sharkers don’t protect me out here. 

“Exile hasn’t uprooted only my life, but my family’s as well. Tikki’s parents followed me here across the sea. I did not ask them to, but their concern for me drove them out of their own community.” Mr. Fu huffed, “At least, that is what they told me.”

Tikki curled up in the corner and looked out one of the round metal windows.

“You think the Silk Sea community chased them out because of your banishment?” Marinette asked, horrified.

“Or at least no longer treated them with the respect they used to,” he said. “Made it so uncomfortable for them, emigrating was their best option. I can only guess.” He motioned to his cabin. “Half of the reason I chose to settle here was so my family could peacefully reside nearby in the Lunimar Bay Community. I visited the bay long ago, before my banishment. I know how beautiful it is. It would be a great shame to never see it again.” He looked at Marinette. “The beautiful reefs and kelp forests, your family and friends. Are humans worth more to you than all these treasures?”

It was an awful question. So much of Marinette’s identity was tied to her relationship with humans and the things they made. She taught herself how to sew, she memorized their songs and their words. Her time felt wasted when it wasn’t dedicated to learning more about them.

But Marinette loved her friends and family. Her parents were considerate and patient with her. She shared all of her darkest secrets with Tikki. The reef was quiet, but it was the loveliest spot in the whole bay. It was the place she called home.

Marinette took so long to answer the question, Tikki turned away from the window to check on her.

“It shouldn’t have to be either-or,” Marinette declared. “I love the humans. I love their ships rolling across the waves and the songs they sing as they draw up the sails. I love their clothes and their glass and their metal. I want to know how they make such amazing things. I want to make them, too.”

“But Marinette…” Tikki’s voice quivered.

Marinette wasn’t done. “I want to know the names of all the flowers they embroider on their silk taffeta gowns. I want to know what mirrors and lenses do to make the lighthouse beacon burn brighter. I want to wear a dress and watch it flare out as I turn. I want to see a ladybug! And I want to be able to want these things without putting everyone I love in danger.”

Marinette’s pulse pounded in her ears. She’d never said anything like that aloud. It felt good. She was tired of pretending she was happy enough stealing scraps of cloth out of the surf. Or that it was enough for her to listen the the sailor’s shanties without singing along.

Tikki clasped the walls of the cabin. Her mouth was open, but she stayed silent.

At some point during her speech, Master Fu turned his back and was playing with the objects along the shelves. “You sound exactly like an old friend of mine…” his voice was hollow. Mr. Fu looked at Marinette out of the corner of his eye. “What if I told you there was a way to get everything you wanted?”

What?

“Grandpa, what are you talking about?” Tikki shook her head.

“I have something. An old, mer artifact made for people just like you.” Mr. Fu waved his arm and one of the glowing orbs floated to the shelf, right above a polished black box. “Magic.”

“What kind of magic?” Marinette asked, transfixed.

“I have a pair of earrings that will turn you human.”

Another rumble of thunder echoed through the water. 

“Something like that exists?”

“Yes, if being human is what you want.” Mr. Fu swam up to her and met her eyes. “Is it?”

Her, human? She’d never entertained the possibility. If she were human, she’d have human clothes. They’d stay soft and warm all the time. She could talk to humans, maybe even Prince Adrien! She could find out about their strange, colorful, complicated world. She could sing along with the sailors. She could dance!

Being human was what she wanted most in the world. She just hadn’t figured that out until now.

“Maybe… it is,” Marinette whispered. “Yes. I want them.”

“Marinette, no.” Tikki swam between her and Master Fu. “Think about what you’re saying,” she pled.

“How much do they cost?” Marinette asked.

“I will give them to you for free,” Master Fu said. “But the earrings come with a price all their own. There’s a set of rules you must follow, or else there will be consequences.”

“What kinds of consequences?”

“You might end up human forever. And if you do, you may never see your family and friends again.”

“No,” Tikki moaned.

“Tell me the rules,” Marinette said.

Master Fu snatched the shiny black box off his shelf. The hinged lid swung open like a clam’s mouth. Inside on a deflated pillow sat two matching, round earrings. 

They didn’t have hooks, like Chloe’s sapphire earring did. Shiny silver needles, devoid of rust, protruded from behind red gems, impaling some manner of twisted metal clasp. The crimson jewels shimmered in the eerie glow of magic. When the light hit them just right, Marinette could see three black dots swimming in the heart of each earring.

“When you wear these, every time you remove yourself from the sea you will transform into a human being,” Master Fu said. “You can remain human as long as you want. Years, decades even, as long as you never enter the ocean again. Because if you do, you will turn back into a mermaid.”

That sounded perfect. With magic like that, she wouldn’t have to restrict herself to land or sea. She could go between. It was too good to be true.

“That can’t be the end of it,” Marinette said.

“It’s not. The earrings only have enough magic left in them to allow you to walk ashore three times. See the dots? Every time you return to the ocean, one of those dots will disappear. When all three dots are gone, the magic will be spent, and you will never turn human again.”

It was three more times than she ever expected to be a human. Where was the catch?

“Okay. What scenario leads to me being stuck human forever?”

“These earrings were forged at the height of merfolk paranoia over human discovery. They contain a magical failsafe that exists to protect a mermaid’s identity at any cost. If you are ever found out as a mermaid while wearing these earrings their spell will be broken. You will remain in whatever form you were when your secret was discovered, be it mermaid or human. 

“This might be tricky for you,” he added. “You’ve been seen by a human before. If he recognizes you while you walk on legs, you will be a human forever.”

Marinette thought it over. 

“It was dark when we spoke. I wore a mask. If I had to, I could avoid him,” she said sadly. She’d like to talk to Prince Adrien again. If she were human, they might even become friends. But if told to choose between her family, friends, her home and the handsome human prince she met last night— well, it wasn’t even a competition. “Are those the only rules?”

“One more. You must never take the earrings off on land if you wish to become a mermaid again. Removing the earrings while in human form will result in you staying a human permanently, even if you haven’t used up all their magic.”

“Why is that?”

“These magical artifacts are designed to be only used by merfolk. The earrings won’t stay in your ears unless you put them on as a mermaid. So wear them at all times while you are human, understand?”

Marinette nodded. She could do all those things. She hid her human fascination from the mermaid community already, how hard would it be to conceal her mermaid life from the humans? And being a human didn’t have to be forever, not if she didn’t want it to be. She had chances. She couldn’t ask for anything more.

“Do you still want them?”

“Yes,” Marinette said without hesitation.

“Then I will give them to you. Here.” He offered her the box.

Marinette picked up the earrings. The jewels lacked the hard cut of Chloe’s sapphires. They were smooth to the touch. 

Her fingers trembled as she brought the first earring to her head. Her ears weren’t pierced. No mermaid’s were, at least not in the Bay Community. But Marinette was prepared to shed blood if that’s what it took to become human.

She squeezed her eyes shut and shoved the needle through her lobe. The earring pierced painlessly through her skin. Marinette fumbled to push the backing in. It fastened. She mirrored with her other ear, and it was done.

Marinette pinched and rubbed the earrings, appreciating the new, strange weight they added to her head. She didn’t feel anything else, though. No powerful surge, nor gentle buzzing, nor warm blanket of mysterious energy. She probably wouldn’t feel anything until she left the sea.

“Go. Walk among the humans,” said Master Fu. “Find out for yourself what the land above is like. I know right now you struggle between the air and water. Let this experience help you decide which world you belong to. Because you will have to decide, Marinette. And when you do, be sure in your choice and be happy with what you have.” 

“I’ll try. Thank you, Master Fu.”

“Come back and visit if you ever need to talk. When you have a tail, I mean. I might already be exiled, but I don’t want to stir up more trouble for myself and my family.”

Tikki swam out of the room without a word. Marinette caught a flash of her kicking upward through the window.

“Tikki?” Marinette called after her.

She didn’t turn back.

“Go,” Master Fu ushered. “Good luck, Marinette.”

“Thank you.”

Marinette squirmed out of the cabin and out into open water. She pumped her tail as hard as she could until she caught up.

“Tikki? Slow down. Are you alright?” Marinette called. A low rumble of thunder rippled through the sea.

Tikki stopped mid stroke, and twisted around to face Marinette. Her little hands balled into fists and her cheeks puffed out.

“I’m mad!” Tikki declared simply. “This trip didn’t go how I wanted at all!” She threw her hands up toward the surface. “How could he just give you something so dangerous? And how could you take it? You want to be a human? Since when?”

Her questions were fair. Marinette tried to keep her voice even as she explained. 

“Tikki, I don’t fit in down here. You know it, I know it. I’m strange.” It hurt Marinette to admit it out loud.

“There’s no guarantee you won’t be strange to the humans, too. In fact, it’s a certainty!” Tikki said, eyebrows knitted together.

“I know, but I’m dying to learn! I feel more enthusiastic about this than I ever felt about, well, anything before.”

“But if you become human, I’ll never see you again!” Tikki hid her face in her hands.

“I won’t be human forever,” Marinette took Tikki’s hands into her own. “Maybe you’re right. Maybe I’ll be just as miserable up there as I am down here and I’ll come splashing back and resign myself to kelp forest foraging for the rest of my life.”

Tikki held still, her eyes wide. “You’re miserable down here?”

“I’m not happy,” Marinette said. “So I want to see what it’s like to be human, even if it’s only for a little while… Do you understand?” 

She rubbed her arms, waiting for a reply.

Tikki focused on some point far away. 

“…Not really,” Tikki said, finally. Then, firmer, “but I’ll support you, anyway.” She wrapped her arms around Marinette, who returned the hug, gratitude overwhelming her.

“Thank you, Tikki.”

“You’re not heading up immediately, are you?” Tikki asked. The sound of distant lightning cracked against the ocean’s surface. “I think it’s storming.”

Marinette laughed. “No, I don’t want to be in the middle of that. I’ll wait it out. I need to stop by my parent’s house anyway and come up with a cover story about why they won’t be able to find me for a while.”

“Will you come get me before you go ashore? So I can say bye one last time?” Tikki asked.

Marinette was touched. Tikki never liked the shore, and had always politely refused when Marinette invited her along.

“I will.”

~~

Her dad grinned. “So you’re taking our advice. Wonderful!”

Huh?

“Which direction were you thinking of going, north or south?” her mom asked.

Oh! They suggested earlier that she take a trip to go find her place in another community! That’s right. It was the perfect cover story. Marinette wished she had thought of it.

“I— um…” Where could she ‘travel’ to? She struggled to think of the name of a mer community. Any mer community.

“I think the Seashell Lagoon Community uses those human metal hooks for fishing. I bet you’ll make a lot of friends if you go there.”

“Yes, that one! That is where I am going. I will go to fishhook… Seashell… Community.” Marinette was a terrible liar, but her parents didn’t notice this time.

“We’re so proud of you.”

“And if it doesn’t work out, you’re always welcome back here.”

“Of course!” her dad agreed, tousling Marinette’s hair affectionately. “You’re being really brave.”

Guilt thrummed an ugly chord in Marinette’s chest. Lying always felt terrible. But she was going to have to suck it up. The earrings meant that Marinette would have to commit to a lot of lying when she became human.

When she became human…

The notion filled her with courage. It drowned out the guilt and she hugged each of her parents and said honestly, “Thank you. I’ll miss you.”


	5. Something Sturdy

The storm had passed.

Marinette and Tikki breeched the shallows. It was dark, maybe an hour before dawn, if that. The lightning was gone and the winds had died down, but the sky was still covered with thick clouds, spitting drizzle on the bay below. 

Lunimar fared alright, as far as Marinette could tell. All the human buildings along the coastline stood upright with every window intact. The few dinghies belayed to the Peasant’s Harbor were battered, but none had sunk.

Marinette was possessed by an anxious, excited energy. With every kick the shore drew nearer. Waves crashed against the sand, their roar overpowering the drum of her pulse.

Tikki was no longer beside her.

Marinette looked over her shoulder. She had stopped swimming. “Tikki?”

“I’m not going any further,” she said, trembling. Tikki had probably never been this close to shore.

Marinette pulled her into a hug, “Thanks for coming all this way.”

Tikki returned the embrace, but it took her a moment to respond. “I… I hope you’ll be happy,” her voice wavered. “It’s just… I’m going to miss you so much.”

Marinette hugged her tighter. “I’ll miss you, too.” Marinette hated leaving Tikki this way. What could she do for Tikki so she wouldn’t feel abandoned? 

Inspiration struck.

“Listen,” Marinette said, releasing her, “do you see that dock?”

Tikki’s face scrunched as she followed Marinette’s finger to the Peasant’s Harbor. “The wood thing?”

“That’s right. Every evening, when the sun sets, I’ll stand on the edge of that dock and wait.”

“Wait for what?”

“For you.” Marinette smiled. “Everyday, you can come to the shallows and see that I’m okay.”

Tikki shook her head. “Marinette, I’m not going to be able to come everyday. You might not, either.”

“You don’t have to show up. I don’t expect to ever see you. But I’ll be there until the sky grows dark. That’s a promise.” It wasn’t much, but Marinette could save half an hour of the day for the friend she left behind. To let her know she hadn’t forgotten her and that she was missed. 

Tikki mulled it over, her brow furrowed. At last, she nodded, “That’s good. If there’s ever an emergency I’ll know how to find you.”

Marinette scanned the sky. The cloud cover was too thick. It was impossible to tell when dawn would come. She should go ashore as soon as possible, for safety’s sake. 

“I better go,” Marinette said. “Thank you so much for seeing me off. And supporting me.”

Tikki smiled miserably. “I’ll miss you, Marinette. Be careful.”

“I’m always careful.”

Tikki laughed. Marinette might have been offended if she wasn’t so glad to see her smile. 

“Good bye.”

Marinette lunged for the shore. For every pin of doubt that pricked her, a torrent of promise and excitement battered it away. By the time her fin hit seafloor Marinette forgot all her worries.

Her head broke water only to be swallowed by a wave. It surged her forward and her body rippled with the current. Her hands grabbed hold of slushy sand and she propelled herself above the surf. Dry land was only feet away.

Another wave struck her, pushing her even closer. Air’s crushing gravity pinned her to the sand. One last wave nudged her.

The tide rolled out. Marinette was beached.

She felt it before she saw it. The bizarre slipping of her fin splitting into two. A newfound sensitivity to the scratchy grains of sand. The drizzle, which Marinette barely noticed before, were now like shards of ice piercing her skin. She moved a knee to her chest.

She had legs.

Chilly sea water crept toward Marinette’s thigh, threatening to take her back out to sea. She scrambled out of the way of the waves. She only had three chances! She couldn’t afford to waste one accidentally. She had to stay away from the water.

She clumsily crawled further up the beach. Tree branches and leaves littered the sand from yesterday’s storm. They poked and stung her as she dragged the dead weight of her legs further away from the ocean. The wet sand coated her like a second skin. So far being a human was pretty gross.

A safe distance from the water, Marinette took a moment to catch her breath. Her whole body was shaking— no, shivering. Did all humans feel the cold this bitterly? Lunimar Bay could freeze over in winter, but Marinette was colder now than anytime she had swum beneath the ice.

She rubbed her arms. She would have to ignore the cold for now. She must get these legs working. Somehow.

Marinette expected feet and legs to be as dextrous as hands and arms, but that wasn’t the case. Standing was proving to be a ridiculous challenge.

Her first few attempts ended with her collapsed on the beach. One attempt had her crawling around like a crab. Another and she was spitting sand out of her mouth. It was terrifying, shooting herself into the air with only her own spindly legs to support her.

She needed something sturdy.

She crawled her way to the peasant’s dock. The wooden supports at the land end of the dock were just the thing to get Marinette on her feet. 

She wobbled and her arms flung out to help balance her. She’d never been this high in the air! Obviously. It made her a little dizzy. She clung back to the dock.

If standing up had been a trial, walking was a gauntlet. Her legs were choosy about when they would support her weight and when they would plummet her face-first into the ground. The mushy, damp sand would shift under her feet and twist her ankles until she fell over. What even were knees?

Still, every time Marinette tried again, she got a few steps further. Sometimes she could get back off the ground without the support of the dock. Almost like a real human!

It was getting harder to ignore the cold. She wore her mainsail dress, but Marinette couldn’t decide if it helped or if the sopping material just made her colder.

Legs shaking, she took her twelfth consecutive step. A new record. Could she make it up to the mesa?

“Hey! You there!”

Marinette yelped and was reintroduced to the sand.

“Whoa, are you alright?”

A shape loomed over her. Marinette wiped the sand off of her face and met eyes with a young human woman holding a black parasol. She had a shawl wrapped around her shoulders and wore thick, dirty boots that clashed with the delicate material of her loose gown.

She offered Marinette a hand. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Marinette could only tremble out a nod. It was strange speaking with an actual human. Wrong and unlawful. Years of social conditioning tried to compel her to hop back in the ocean and swim away. 

The human woman stared down at her, lovely curly hair framing her face. She kept her arm extended. “How long have you been out here in the rain?”

Marinette tried to answer, but her chattering teeth made her sputter. The woman kept her arm out, like Adrien had the other night. Was she supposed to do something with it?

“Poor thing, you’re freezing,” the human said. She took Marinette’s hand, “Up you go.” With the human’s help, she stood. The human wrapped her shawl around Marinette’s shaking shoulders and the warmth of it was comparable to a meal after starving.

“Th- thank you,” Marinette stuttered out. Her balanced faltered, but the woman kept her steady.

“You’re drenched and you can barely stand. What happened? Where’d you come from?”

Marinette instinctively looked out at the ocean. 

“The sea? Were you shipwrecked?” the human extrapolated.

Marinette didn’t say anything. She hadn’t thought about a cover story for her human life. Being the victim of a shipwreck was as good as any other lie she could come up with for her origins, but Marinette was a terrible liar. Something about claiming to be a victim of a tragedy she didn’t experience sat poorly with her too. 

Unsure of how to proceed, Marinette shrugged.

“How awful! No wonder you can barely walk.” The woman accepted her own theory as the truth, and Marinette wasn’t going to argue with her. 

She pointed at one of the houses looking out over the beach. “I live there. You should come inside and dry off.” Marinette winced. That house was like, eighty steps away. 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” the woman said, likely sensing Marinette’s apprehension, “but if you stay out her much longer you’re going to freeze to death.” 

“I- I’ll go,” Marinette said through her shivering, “Thank you. It’s ju- just I think I need some help walking.”

“Oh! Of course. I got you.” The woman took her arms. Marinette felt half as heavy.

“What’s you name?” the woman asked as she helped her cross the beach.

“M- Marinette.” 

The way to the mesa was a hike up uneven, sand-covered boulders. Marinette shook with fear, not cold, at the thought of falling down on solid rock.

“I’m Alya,” she said. Her grip and stance were firm as she led Marinette up the ledge. “Lean on me.”

~~

Marinette was restored. 

When Alya got her inside she placed Marinette in front of a strange stone cave that housed a fire. The heat stung, but in the best way. Alya wiped all the sand and grime off her with a fluffy rectangle of cloth, and drew her a hot bath.

Marinette was nervous at first. Master Fu said she had to avoid the sea or she would turn back into a mermaid. Would any water do it, or did it have to be salt water? Or was it just the ocean that could change her back? How much water would it take? Surely more than a drop. A bucketful? A wave’s worth of sea water? Did she have to be completely submerged? She wasn’t sure and regretted not asking when she could. 

Marinette eventually reasoned if the rain didn’t turn her into a mermaid, the bath water shouldn’t either. All the same, she insisted Alya leave the room before she stepped into the tub.

She’d never experienced hot water and wasn’t sure how she’d like it. It was divine. Within seconds, she fully thawed. The stiffness in her muscles melted away and the last, stubborn, loose grains of sand washed off of her in the steaming water. She scrubbed her body and hair with the “soaps” Alya offered her. They smelled wonderful.

Only when the bath had cooled to room temperature did Marinette get out. She dried herself off with another soft, warm cloth, and put on the dress Alya lent her. 

It was nowhere near as grand as her ladybug gown, but there was an undeniable thrill to wear human clothing with human legs inside a human house. Not confident enough to spin, Marinette twisted her torso to watch the modest skirt flare out as much as it was able. She was giggling like a fool when Alya knocked on the door to the bathroom. 

Alya changed into a new dress fit for working and sported a pair of thick glasses. She led Marinette back out into the room with the stone fireplace. The sand brushed off her earlier had been swept away and a thick blanket was laid out in front of the fire. They sat on top of it as Alya tended to Marinette’s still dripping hair.

“I hope you don’t mind my old dress,” Alya said, running the human brush over Marinette’s head. “It’s not in great condition, but it’s the closest thing I have in your size.”

“Mind it? I love it,” Marinette gushed. “Thank you so much for letting me borrow it. And for the bath and the soaps, and helping me up those rocks…”

“Okay, okay,” Alya laughed, “It wasn’t that big of a deal.”

“It isn’t?” The merfolk community would always help out the stray mermaid in distress (unless she was banished, of course), but bathing and clothing a stranger seemed extravagantly kind to Marinette. Was that the norm for humans?

“So, where are you from?” Alya asked, changing the subject.

Marinette froze. “What do you mean?”

“Like, where’s your home?” Alya clarified. “If you don’t mind me saying, the clothes you were wearing are a little strange. I’ve never seen anything like them. Did you get them from Huangxa? Katana?”

Marinette didn’t even know where Katana was. How could she answer Alya’s questions without giving herself away? 

“I… don’t know?”

“You don’t know?” Alya stopped brushing her hair, “How could you…? Do you have amnesia or something? You hit your head?” Marinette hunched her shoulders as Alya’s fingers groped her scalp. “I don’t feel a bump…”

“I don’t know,” Marinette muttered. This could be bad. How many times could she deflect good questions with the weakest answer ever?

“Hm,” Alya huffed. Marinette dared a peak at her. Alya looked concerned. Alya believing her only made Marinette feel guiltier.

“That’s alright,” Alya said, drumming the hairbrush on her palm. “Maybe you’ll remember if you give it some time. Oh! Actually, we could ask Nino…”

“Nino?”

“My beau. He’s a sailor,” Alya grinned with such fondness it made Marinette smile, too. “He’s been tons of places. Maybe he’ll know where you’re from.”

Unlikely. 

“Do you live here with Nino?” Marinette turned back to face the fire. 

Alya resumed brushing her hair. “I wish. He’s always on that ship of his. When he’s not off on some adventure on the high seas he’s watching the ship, cleaning the ship, running errands. Blah,” she groused with humor. “I was just thinking about how sick I was of living alone.”

~~

“Adrikins, I’m bored,” Chloe whined for the third time today.

“Oh? I’m sorry, Chloe,” Adrien said diplomatically, but it grew harder to stay genuine.

This was the first time Chloe visited Edoire without a governess or a lady in waiting. Without anyone else her age to talk to, Adrien was given every single ounce of Chloe’s attention, whether he wanted it or not. 

But there was only so much to do locked up inside the palace, as Adrien knew all too well. Chloe grew tired of cards and board games. The palace garden hadn’t recovered from the storm, and fell below Chloe’s expectations. The Royal Harbor held no interest for her, and Adrien had at last resorted to showing her all the portraits of his ancestors lining the palace halls. The first time he gave her the tour, Chloe enjoyed examining the lady’s dresses and making remarks about how she liked or disliked any of the jewelry they wore. But finally, this too lost her interest.

“Can’t we go out to market or something?” Chloe asked, barely sparing a look at the portraits hanging above her.

“I’m afraid not. Everyone is busy cleaning up. The market won’t be open today.” They stopped at the top of a staircase below the largest portrait in the castle. “This is Dorian, my great, great grandfather. He did a lot of unscrupulous things I’m not sure we should be proud of, but Edoire wouldn’t be what it is without him,” Adrien explained half heartedly to a clearly unengaged Chloe.

Chloe stifled a yawn. “Is this the great, great grandfather who died trying to wrestle a shark?”

Adrien chuckled, “No, he was another great, great grandfather, but I see why you’d think that.” Dorian looked intense in his commissioned portrait. Long ago, Edoire wasn’t so much a country as a pirate nation. All of his royal ancestors had a bit of a wild look about them. “No, Dorian died after his ship sank… just outside the bay.”

Chloe was quiet for a moment, and softly asked, “Are there any portraits from Queen Emelie’s side of your family?”

Adrien shook his head. His mother didn’t have a family, as far as he knew. She wasn’t of royal blood. She was just a well respected member of Port Lunimar when his father fell in love and married her. A queen of the people. And the only portrait left of her wasn’t part of the tour.

Chloe tapped her foot against the marble floor. “Let’s do something else.”

Someone walked by the bottom of the staircase. Adrien recognized him over the banister.

“Nino!” he called out below. Adrien never saw Nino at the palace without Alya. He jogged down the flight and intercepted him. They clapped hands in greeting. “Nino, what are you doing up here? I thought Alya had the day off?” 

“She does,” Nino nodded. “The Captain’s talking with the king today and forgot a ledger back on the Liberty. I just got done playing errand boy.”

“Adrien, who’s this?” Chloe had followed him. She held a silk fan in front of her face. Did she have that before?

“I’m Nino, Lady Chloe. We’ve met,” he said flatly. “Many times.”

“I don’t recall.” She fluttered her fan. 

“You’re looking better,” Adrien said to Nino. “Did you catch up on your sleep?”

“Yeah, some. Missed the whole storm. When I woke up the town was drenched and there were branches and leaves everywhere.”

“I haven’t had the time to go down,” Adrien said, his eyes flicking over to Chloe. “Is Lunimar okay?”

“Oh yeah. It just looks a little messy right now. Once the suns out and people clear away the debris it’ll look like it always does,” Nino assured him.

“You’ll have to take me out then, Adrien!” Chloe interjected. “I still want to go shopping!”

“Are you headed to Alya’s after this?” Adrien asked Nino.

“Yep. Promised her some quality time when I no longer looked like walking death.” He grinned sheepishly. “And then after that, the captain wants the crew to help move the Liberty out into the bay.”

“Why?”

“She says she gets antsy when the Liberty’s docked,” Nino shrugged. “Personally, I’d be happier if we let her rest in Merchant’s Harbor for a few days more. I love being on the ocean, but I’m exhausted.”

“I’d take your place, if I could,” Adrien said. It wasn’t meant to be a controversial statement, but both his friends reacted with shocked incredulity.

“You would?”

“Adrien, have you ever sailed?” Nino asked.

“I haven’t been on water since…” _My mom._ “But I’d like to. I’ve wanted to learn to sail for a while now, but my father is against it,”

“Sorry, buddy,” Nino winced.

“Boats and I don’t agree,” Chloe said, unhappy at not being the focus of every conversation.

“He’s even against you learning the ropes on a full rigged ship like the Violet Papillon? Or even a brigantine like the Liberty? It’s a totally different experience compared to a sailboat,” Nino said.

“The distinction never came up,” Adrien sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“Well, maybe float that idea his way,” he suggested, putting his hands on his hips. “I know you don’t like being confrontational, especially with the king. But if you really want to sail, it’s something you’re going to have to fight for, you know? If you back down he’s just going to think you never wanted it all that badly.”

Adrien’s first instinct was to argue, to say that no matter how many times he pled, and begged, and bargained, his father’s answer would always be the same. But was that true? Was the only thing keeping Adrien from sailing his lack of a sturdy backbone? Did he not want it bad enough?

“What’s this I hear? Ye be wanting to sail the seas, lad?”

Adrien jumped. Captain Hardrock had snuck up behind him, as silent as a shark.

“Who’s this?” Chloe asked, alarmed.

“Captain,” Nino saluted.

Captain Hardrock, arms folded across her chest, eyed Adrien expectantly with an eager lopsided grin. She was waiting for an answer.

“Er… yes.”

“That’s wonderful!” she boomed, slapping Adrien painfully on the shoulder. Her other hand formed a passionate fist. “There’s nothing better for a young soul than the freedom of the open sea. If I’d known ye’d had an interest, I’d have taken ye on the Liberty ages ago!” She strode toward the castle exit and waved him along, “C’mon, I’ll show ye how she works an’ you can help anchor her in the bay.”

The offer was tantalizing. Adrien wanted to more than anything. No one was looking. Chloe wouldn’t tell on him. But…

“Thank you, Captain,” Adrien sighed, “but I can’t.”

“Can’t?” 

“My father.” That was all he had to say. If anyone found out he’d snuck onto a ship and it got back to the king, it would be the captain and the crew of the Liberty who would pay the price. “He forbade me from going out on the water.”

“Forbade ye from-?” Captain Hardrock inflated like an incensed bird. "Of all the silly nonsense! Ye can’t just cage someone away from the sea, that stuffy no-good—”

“Captain, don’t forget, you’re talking about your king,” Nino reminded her nervously.

Hardrock growled, “Bah! Listen here, Highness.” She pointed a stubby finger at Adrien’s nose. “Ye want to sail?”

“Y- Yes?” he stuttered. 

“With conviction now!” she bellowed. _“Do. Ye want. To sail?”_

More than anything. “I do,” he insisted, straightening his back. He’d be tougher. He’d face his father again and show him how much this meant to him…

“Then I’ll talk to the bespectacled git for ye!” Captain Hardrock turned on her heel and headed back down the hall. 

Wait, what?

“Mark me words, you’ll be swabbing decks and hoisting sails before the end of the week!” she shouted, her finger in the air.

Oh, no. She shouldn’t do that. She could lose her job! Adrien might be intimidated by his father, but at least he didn’t have to worry about being fired from being his son! 

_…Probably._

“Captain Hardrock, wait. Please, don’t get yourself into trouble on my account,” Adrien pled to her back. She disappeared around the corner. He had to stop her.

Nino caught his arm, “Adrien, relax. She’s got this.”

He wasn’t convinced. She was bound to be at his father’s study by now. It was too late. 

“I hope I didn’t cost you your job,” Adrien grimaced.

Nino shared none of his anxiety. “The Captain’s formidable,” he said. “If anyone can persuade the king, it’s her… I think,” he added.

Chloe leaned against the wall, arms crossed and expression sour. “Are we done?”

~~

The clouds thinned out by the afternoon. The ocean from outside Alya’s windows was slate grey with choppy whitecaps. 

Marinette spent the morning after breakfast (cooked eggs, bread, and some land animal meat) assisting Alya with chores when she could. Alya never requested her help, but Marinette was endlessly enthusiastic about using a “broom” and fetching water from the “pump” and scrubbing “dishes” and asking Alya what each dish was called, because they all had different names!

“Girl, are you messing with me? You’ve got to know what a cup is,” Alya called out from the living room.

Marinette’s grin wavered, “O- of course! I know,” she said, when in fact, she did not. “Cup,” she said under her breath so Alya couldn’t hear her. 

She flicked the water off from the cup and set it on the drying rack. The dishes were done. She reluctantly dried her hands on the apron of her dress because Alya insisted that was what it was for. Marinette hated dirtying her first human outfit.

She rejoined Alya in the living room. In front of the dying fire, Alya sat curled up on a padded chair, a basket full of mismatched clothing at her side. Alya squinted over at a little red sock, darning the hole out of it. A dozen spools of colorful thread in a wooden box lay in her lap.

Marinette gasped. A real sewing kit!

Alya heard and glanced up. The needle caught her finger.

“Ow!” Alya shot her hand away, shaking it in the air.

Marinette winced. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I just poked myself,” Alya grumbled, looking for blood. “I told my mom I’d darn up the holes in my sister’s clothes, but I’m no good at sewing.”

A longing hope so potent it almost made her ill crept into Marinette’s chest. She tried not to sound desperate when she asked, “May… may I try?”

Alya raised her eyebrows, “Have you sewn before?”

“A little. Kind of.” Marinette had tinkered with her handmade tools back at the atoll. A needle made of sea urchin spine, sea grass twine for thread, and whatever was jettisoned off a boat for cloth. If she made that work, surely she could handle a real human needle and thread. Right?

Alya stood and motioned for Marinette to sit in her cozy chair, “Be my guest.”

Marinette squealed with delight. Alya worked on putting out the fire while Marinette darned. She’d seen patch up work on clothes lost at sea and studied the stitching. Her underwater tools were too clunky to replicate the tight knitting, but Alya’s metal needle worked like magic. It glided in and out of the sock as if the wool was water.

Marinette tied a knot in the thread and cut it with her teeth. She turned the sock right side out and examined her work. The hole was gone.

“Is this alright?” Marinette showed Alya the sock. Alya took a break from cleaning ashes to give her a thumbs up.

“It’s great. Better than my work, anyway. Thanks a lot.”

Marinette beamed with pride. 

Knocking erupted from the front door.

“Oh, that’ll be Nino,” Alya said, surprised. “I forgot to change. Do I look okay?” she asked Marinette.

Marinette mimicked Alya’s thumbs up, hoping it meant approval as she’d inferred. Alya nodded and opened the door. 

Nino, presumably, leaned against the doorway. He looked like a sailor, Marinette thought, with his sensible boots, red hat, and handkerchief tied around his neck.

“Hey, babe,” he greeted Alya with a kiss. Marinette blushed. He hadn’t realized she was there yet.

“Hey, listen, let’s go to Couffaine’s tonight,” Alya suggested to him.

Nino’s head quirked. “Okay? I thought we were just going to hang out here and, oh.” He spotted her. Marinette waved shyly. 

“You have a guest. How do you do? I’m Nino.” He stuck his hand out to her, just like Adrien and Alya had. Did he want her to take it? Cautiously, she raised her hand and he firmly shook it up and down. Marinette caught herself from falling over.

“Nino, this is Marinette,” Alya said on her behalf. “Um, I’ll tell you all about her while we’re out. Marinette, will you be okay by yourself?”

Marinette trembled a nod. “Yes… Can I keep working on the darning?”

“Can you? Please. I’d love it if it were just done. See you in a while.” Alya slipped a shawl on and tugged Nino’s arm.

“Nice to meet you,” Nino said, closing the door.

When she was sure they were gone, Marinette relaxed. No one accused her of being a mermaid yet, but she knew Alya thought she was strange. It was just hard not to be excited learning all about human stuff. She’d need to work harder to keep her enthusiasm in check in the future.

She happily examined the next item needing darning, a pair of pants worn threadbare around the knees. A patch would work best for this. She found a suitable one among the sewing things, threaded the needle, and got to work. Quietly, she repeated back all the new words she’d learned that day.

It must have been hours, but it barely registered to Marinette. She turned a long-sleeved shirt right side out. Satisfied, she folded and set it aside with the growing stack of freshly darned clothing. She reached down for her next project, but could grab onto nothing. The bin was empty.

“What?” she groaned, disappointed. She searched around and under the bin for anything she might have missed, but it was no use. She’d finished all the darning Alya needed done. 

Marinette glumly stuck the needle back into the case holding all the spools and cleaned the chair of loose thread fibers. Now what should she do? 

The door swung open.

“Marinette, I’m home.” Alya hung her shawl by the door.

What timing! Marinette bounded up to her. “Alya, welcome home. I just finished the darning.”

Alya saw the neatly folded pile of clothes on the arm of her chair and did a double take. “All of it? Were you sewing this whole time? You didn’t have to do that.” 

“I wanted to,” Marinette insisted. “Thank you for taking me in.”

Alya put her hands on her hips. “I couldn’t leave you all alone on the beach, could I?”

Wait.

Marinette rushed to the window. “What time is it?” The sun’s bottom touched the opposing shore of the bay. “Oh!” Marinette squeaked. She had to go!

Marinette bolted out the door.

“Marinette, where are you going?” Alya called after her. 

Marinette waved behind her and sprinted out onto the peasant dock, wind buffeting her hair. She slowed to a walk as the sand beneath the dock turned to ocean. At the edge of the pier she stopped and grabbed a hold of one of the rope wrapped pillars belaying the boats.

The sun wasn’t half way down. She kept her promise to Tikki.

The wood creaked behind her. Alya followed her, eyebrows drawn together with concern.

“You shouldn’t walk outside without shoes, girl. You’ll give yourself a splinter,” she scolded. “Why’d you want to come out here?”

“It’s sunset,” Marinate said simply. Stupidly.

Alya crossed her arms and sighed. “It’s real pretty, I give you that.”

It was. Fluffy cotton clouds were smeared across the sky, stained with the oranges and pinks of the setting sun. Every time she’d seen the dusk before it had been in secret, and all alone. To watch it freely, with someone at her side…

Emotion surged into Marinette, she didn’t know from where. Water rolled down her face, but not from rain. She wiped her cheek. 

“Whoa, hey. Are you alright?” Alya patted her back, soothing. “What’s with the tears?”

“Tears?” Was she crying? Mermaids didn’t cry. 

Humans did, though.

“Let’s go inside, I’ll make us up some dinner,” Alya said gently.

No. It wasn’t dark yet.

“I’d like to stay out here a little longer.” Marinette’s throat burned. “Is that okay?”

Alya let go of her. “Of course. If you’re sure. Just come inside when you’re ready.”

Alya left and Marinette rode out the tears. Before long, the sun sank out of view and the brightest of the stars twinkled in the twilight. When the sky grew black, she walked back to Alya’s for dinner. Marinette never saw Tikki. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette will reunite next chapter, I swear. Thanks for everyone who stayed with me this long! I've been living on your kudos.


	6. A Handshake

Morning sun woke Marinette on her second day of humanhood. She’d spent the night in a dreamless sleep on a cot Alya laid out for her in front of the hearth. She had never slept so deeply in her whole life! Mermaids slept, at most, an hour of the the day. Would it be like this every night?

Marinette wiped the grit out of her eyes and stretched. The scent of cooking meat wafted from the kitchen. Alya was up already?

Marinette staggered out of bed, her legs almost as uncooperative as when she crawled out of the sea. Her head was fuzzy with sleep. She clung to the kitchen doorframe when she wobbled mid step.

Alya shook the skillet over the open fire of the stove. She spied Marinette over her shoulder. “Hey, sleepy head.”

“Hey.”

“You sleep well?”

Had she? Marinette had nothing to compare it to. “I slept… thoroughly,” she decided, as she slipped into the chair where Alya served the meals.

“Okay?” 

Whoops. Had she said something weird again?

“Listen, I have work today, so I’m going to have to leave soon,” Alya said, spooning eggs onto the plates.

“Work?” Marinette wondered aloud. “Like a role?” That’s what merfolk in the community did to help out. Ideally everyone had a role, but the community allowed for those too young, old, or infirm to be cared for without contributing. 

“What? Role? No, like a job.” Alya put the food on the table, yellow eggs served with sliced crispy bread. “I’m a maid. I clean up the place for people too rich and busy to do it themselves.”

“Oh,” Marinette yawned. So then, Alya would be gone all day. What would Marinette do?

“You know, I would never ask for rent from someone who washed up from a shipwreck…”

Good. Because Marinette had no idea what ‘rent’ was.

“… But it would help me out if you got a job and chipped in with living expenses.” Alya ate a forkful of eggs, her eyes fixed on Marinette.

“A job? So I would be cleaning up too? A maid?” Marinette asked just make sure all her facts were straight. When Alya didn’t reply, Marinette said, “I could do that.”

“Great!” Alya grinned. “I’ve already asked the housekeeper. You can work up in the palace with me.”

Marinette felt very awake all of a sudden. “Y- you work at the palace?” Marinette couldn’t go there, that’s where Adrien was. If he recognized her, she would be human forever.

“Yep. You’d help me dust and mop floors and whatever else. Are you okay with that?”

“Yes.” Mopping and dusting wasn’t the problem. “I want to help you—” 

“Good.” Alya finished her breakfast. She left the table to wash her dish. “I knew you’d say that.”

Marinette anxiously shoveled eggs and whatever else down her throat. This could be bad. Really bad. Her stomach lurched. She couldn’t eat anymore. 

She went to the sink, her fingers drumming across her dish. “Say… you ever, er, run into royalty while you’re cleaning?” Marinette asked, very subtly.

“Sorry to disappoint, but no,” Alya chuckled. “Almost never.”

“Phew. Um! I mean- I see. Yeah.” Maybe she was in less danger than she thought. She liked the idea of seeing the castle she’d only observed from the water. And Alya had done so much for her; helping out was the right thing to do. “I’d love to contribute if I can,” she said honestly.

Two light knocks wrapped against the front door.

“That’ll be Nino.”

Marinette tilted her head. She didn’t know he was coming by. 

Nino sauntered inside. “Hey,” he greeted Alya with a peck on the cheek. He bobbed his head when he spotted Marinette. "Morning, Marinette.”

“Nino’s walking up with us this morning. We like to see each other when we can. You know.” Alya tied an apron around her waist and wrapped bread and fruit in a cloth. She gave Marinette a friendly nod. “Ready?”

Marinette was not ready. She scrambled to prepare herself for a day out, apologizing every time she passed by Alya and Nino. She was good to go within minutes, after struggling to figure out which shoe went with which foot.

It was a beautiful morning, still and clear. Cold though, cold enough that Marinette could see her breath. She hugged one of Alya’s shawls close as she took in the sights of Port Lunimar.

The streets were paved with stones and lined with metal poles topped with glass lanterns. They passed by a man with a long stick who put the light of each of them out one by one. Marinette tried not to look too excited by things that must have been very ordinary to a human. Still, Nino coughed draw her attention when she reached out to touch flowers clinging to an iron gate.

“So Marinette, Alya tells me you were in a shipwreck,” he said. Marinette’s blood went as cold as the air. “Can you tell me about that?”

No.

“I… don’t know,” Marinette mumbled.

Nino’s eyebrows lowered. “It’s just that there hasn’t been any flotsam or sign of a wrecked ship anywhere. There were a couple of smaller boats found along shore, but everyone assumed the storm just ripped them away from the peasant’s dock. Was one of them yours? Do you sail?” Nino’s gaze was penetrating. Did he suspect that she was a mermaid? _No, that’s stupid. Don’t panic, Marinette._

“I don’t… sail.” The road became steep as they walked up to the cliffside palace. 

“What’s the name of the boat you were on? What kind of boat was it? Was it big or small?”

“I’m not sure.” Her legs burned with each step. With every breath the morning chill stung her throat. What was with all these questions?

“Where was it taking you? Were you on it willingly?”

“I don’t—”

“Why were you even out in the middle of the storm anyway? Everyone up and down the coast knew the hurricane was coming. No one should have been out on the water.”

Nino demanded answers, but Marinette was too tongue-tied to give him even one. She kept her stride up the hill. Her heart pounded, but she wasn’t sure if it was from the walk or Nino’s probing questions. 

“What exactly do you remember?” he asked, clearly irritated, now.

 _“Nino,”_ Alya hissed. Nino huffed in response.

“…What about your home? Your family?” he asked, kinder.

Marinette had to answer. 'I don’t know' wasn’t going to cut it anymore. She couldn’t live in human society without help and Alya was a reef in a strong current.

“I think… they’re gone?”

 _You think, Marinette? Really?_ She hated the answer as soon as it came out of her mouth. What a stupid, obvious lie.

Alya’s arms wrapped around Marinette’s shoulders. Pulled out of her stride, Marinette’s legs trembled. Nino rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes avoiding hers.

Oh no. They believed her?

“Look, I’m sorry about all the questions,” Nino apologized.

“There, there,” Alya cooed, patting her back.

This was worse than if they had just called her a liar and told her to get lost. They thought her family was dead! That Marinette was some kind of tragic orphan. Her family wasn’t dead, they were probably happily sharing a meal ninety fathoms deep… so glad and relieved their weirdo daughter had finally gotten her act together enough to go try and find a real place in another mer community… instead of pulling off an impossible charade and lying to every single person who ever showed her any kindness.

She was the worst. 

She felt like crying again.

She sniffled and did her best to stifle the tears, but finally a single ugly sob ripped through her. 

Alya rubbed her back harder as if she could pat the sadness away. She shot Nino a nasty glare. “Real soft touch, Nino, you made her cry!” 

“I’m so sorry!” Nino whispered with urgency, hands extended. “I didn’t mean to— People are staring.”

A couple castle guards in black and silver uniforms were murmuring to each other from behind shelled hands. Marinette was making a spectacle of herself.

She cried harder.

“Nino!” called a familiar, kind voice.

Marinette choked on her sobs as Prince Adrien and Lady Chloe approached their little group. She fled Alya’s arms to go hide behind her back.

“Adrien! Um, hi!” Nino greeted awkwardly.

Marinette scrubbed the tears off her face with the hem of her sleeve. Her pulse faltered. Did she dare take a peek at him?

“What brings you to the castle? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you here two days in a row before,” Adrien said with an easy friendliness.

Marinette peered out from behind Alya’s shoulder. Adrien was even prettier in the daylight. The sun made his hair shine gold and the cold air only added beautiful color to his finely featured face.

Today he wore a tailored three piece suit: a pearly white coat with a high collar trimmed with intricate yellow and green embroidery, offset by black and dark blue waist coat and trousers. Marinette felt a pang of guilt as she noticed the band of cloth around his neck wasn’t the same color as the one she tore three nights ago. It would have fit today’s ensemble better, in her opinion.

“I’m just walking Alya and her friend to work today,” Nino said.

Adrien looked their way.

Marinette stopped breathing.

“Alya, it’s always good to see you, and,” he paused as he examined Marinette’s face.

She was done. The jig was up. She had a good run. She concealed her mermaid heritage for all of twenty-four hours before getting caught by the only human on earth who knew she was a mermaid. At least she said goodbye to her friends and family…

“I’m sorry, I don’t think we’ve met,” Adrien finished.

Marinette didn’t know a ‘cackle of relief’ was something that happened until one flew from her lips. It was a hideous sound. Everyone stared at her as she covered her mouth with her hands. 

“This is Marinette,” Alya stepped away, unveiling her. Marinette, unshielded, avoided Adrien’s eyes and tucked her head into a nod. “I found her washed up on shore yesterday.” Alya gave Nino a look that made him flinch. “It was a _shipwreck_. She’s here to work as a maid with me.”

“That’s awful. I can’t imagine what you’ve been through,” Adrien offered his condolences. Chloe, who Marinette had forgotten was there, nudged Adrien in the side with her elbow. “Ow! Oh, right. Alya, I don’t believe you met Lady Chloe of Troubadour. Allow me to introduce you. Lady Chloe, this is Alya. And Marinette.”

Chloe surveyed Marinette and Alya from behind a large yellow fan, eyes narrowed. She was as well dressed as ever, Marinette noted, but it was surreal to meet her eye to eye instead of watching her from below.

“Nino’s mentioned you.” The warmth Marinette knew Alya for was gone from her voice. An uncomfortable silence was her only response. Eventually, she added, “My lady.”

“It must be such a privilege,” Chloe said into her fan. “I’m sure it’s been a delight, but His Highness has promised to show me the market and we must be going. I assume you’re very busy too, doing chores or scrubbing or whatever your favorite cleaning activity must be.”

“Chloe,” Adrien said, strained.

“What?” she asked innocently.

“My Prince.” A servant from the castle jogged out to meet him. He saluted, and gave his report, “The king sends for you.”

“I’ll be right there,” Adrien said quickly.

Chloe’s fan fell from her face. “But Adrikins, what about the market?”

“Sorry, Lady Chloe. We can go later, or I could meet you there after I see the king.” He saluted a wave, “Bye, Nino. It’s always good to see you too, Alya. And it was nice meeting you, Marinette. I hope you can find a home here in Edoire.” 

Marinette expected him to leave, but to her horror he offered his hand. Not this again.

Marinette’s eyes darted between his face and hand. She had to do something with it. Nino nearly shook her arm off. Tentatively, she reached out and took it.

 _Just like Nino._ She yanked his hand. Adrien flew to the ground.

Chloe shrieked and the guards rushed forward to help their prince off the dirty street. Alya jumped back and Nino’s mouth fell open.

Uh-oh.

“What’s your problem?!” Chloe demanded.

Coming to terms with the situation, Marinette finally found her words through the mortification, “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to! Are you okay?” She bent to help Adrien alongside the guards. 

“Back off!” Chloe barked. Marinette’s arm smarted. Chloe had smacked her with her fan.

“Chloe! I’m alright! I’m fine.” Adrien stood and dusted off his pants, shooing the guards away. His grass green eyes found Marinette, assessing.

Marinette was shaking, her hands clutched at her mouth. She assaulted the human prince. That had to be against the law. How much trouble did she just get herself in? Was Alya going to be punished too? Coming here was a mistake. 

“You’ve, uh, got a really strong arm there.” Adrien half smiled.

She was an idiot. A weirdo. A freak. A nuisance. 

“I’m so sorry,” she whimpered.

He stopped grinning. “It’s okay, really. No harm done,” he assured her. He raised his hand, but then put it back down, opening, closing, opening. “I better be off.” He and the man servant left for the palace.

Chloe, pink faced, pivoted on Marinette, blue eyes as cold as ice. “Watch yourself, maid.”

~~

Adrien was exhausted and he hadn’t even done anything yet. He should have known something was off when Chloe was up, bright eyed and ready for the day when it was only eight o’ clock in the morning.

That’s when she told him the news.

The storm had hit the Huangxese coast. The town where Chloe and Regent Bourgeois were meant to make port was in ruins. Huangxa wouldn’t be ready to entertain foreign dignitaries for days yet. 

“And so Daddy thinks it will be best if we postpone the trip for another week or two. I couldn’t be happier! I’d choose you over the emperor’s daughter waxing poetic over a chrysanthemum any day,” Chloe tittered on that morning over breakfast.

Adrien feared he would be doomed to many shopping trips to town in his foreseeable future. A call from his father usually made him uneasy, but special circumstances made Adrien relieved to be called away, if just for a bit.

Adrien entered his the king’s study. “Father, I’m here.”

King Gabriel, as always, was seated behind his desk, paperwork spread before him. 

“Adrien,” he spoke to him in the same voice he spoke to Nathalie. “Captain Hardrock called in her boon. It was quite peculiar and had to do with you.”

Adrien grimaced and ducked his head. “Is she still captain of the Liberty?” he asked guiltily.

“Yes. For now,” said his father. “I acquiesced.”

Adrien must have misheard. 

“You did?”

“Yes,” his father drawled. “With conditions, of course. Many conditions.”

“Do you mean it? I’ll get to learn how to sail?”

“It would be foolish to believe I could keep you off the water forever. We are a coastal nation, after all. One day, you might need to make diplomatic missions to Katana or Reynard. It would behoove you to know the basic functions of a sailing ship. Captain Hardrock kindly offered up the Liberty to provide you with such practical experience.”

Adrien couldn’t believe his ears. She actually managed to pull it off! He was going to go on the water. His breath was shaky.

“Thank you.”

“You won’t be learning how to man a sailboat,” Gabriel assured him sternly. “For now you will be restricted to the Liberty. And later, you will be permitted on board other ships of her class or above staffed by crew loyal to Edoire, understand?”

“Yes.” It was more than he dared dream. “When may I start?”

“The captain is prepared to take you aboard as soon as tomorrow.”

Gabriel gestured, dismissing him, but Adrien didn’t leave. He drew closer to his father, and bowed, although he was happy enough to hug him. Gabriel blinked, surprised.

“Thank you, again,” Adrien said earnestly. He locked eyes with his father. “You don’t know how much this means to me.”

For brief a moment, his father reacted, squinting as if he felt a twinge. But then it was gone. Gabriel silently nodded and waved him away.

~~

“Well, that was something.”

“I’m so sorry,” Marinette groaned, as she struggled to keep up with Alya’s pace. What even was the hand thing all these humans kept doing? 

“Relax, girl. Prince Adrien isn’t some stuffy blue blood. Not like Her Ladyship,” Alya spread her fingers and waved at her face, mocking Chloe’s overlarge fan. “He won’t hold it against you.”

“I’m an idiot,” Marinette stated.

“You’re not an idiot. Everybody gets intimidated the first time they meet royalty,” Alya insisted.

How long would others make excuses for her strange behavior until they all stopped and accepted she was too weird to be human?

Alya halted, and Marinette bumped into her back. They stood in front of a pair of large, dark wooden doors.

“Here we are,” Alya declared, pushing them open. “This is the library.”

“Library?” That was a new word. Marinette poked her head inside. 

The room was massive, hosting it’s own staircase as it ascended to an upper level. Floor to ceiling, every wall was lined with shelves covered in brightly colored books. Two tall windows, as big as a galleon’s main mast brought light into room, and overlooked a courtyard garden below. Dust motes danced in the air like plankton in the sea. It was spectacular.

“Wow,” was all Marinette managed to get out.

“Yeah, it’s pretty swanky, I guess. But it takes forever to clean. The king likes it spotless, but the dust just never seems to go away,” Alya explained, batting at the dust motes in the air. “Not to mention the unpleasant librarian. You up to the challenge?”

Marinette got to look at all these books? Touch all the wood of the shelves and the paper pages? She’d never touched dry paper before.

“Tell me what I need to do,” Marinette said, trying not to grin like an idiot.

“Atta girl.”

Alya gave her a rundown on what needed to be cleaned and with what utensil. She left to do her own cleaning, and Marinette was alone. Alone with more books than she imagined could exist.

Marinette went from shelf to shelf, delicately removing the books to wipe of their edges with a rag, and polish the wooden displays with oil. When she found a book with a particularly beautiful cover, she would discreetly look inside. She couldn’t read the human scribbles, but the patterns they made were beautiful in their own way. Her fingers traced the covers, the pages, and the clean wooden shelves, wiping all traces of dust she could spot.

Progress was slow, but fascinating. By her second shelf, she’d found a book with pictures in it— beautiful illustrations of plants. If only she could read and find out what they were called! Since that book, she opened every tome she came across, just to be sure she didn’t miss anything amazing within their pages… and dust. She was looking for dust too.

After finishing an entire book case, Marinette moved to the other side of the library to start on a case containing big books with purple spines. She’d figured out the bigger books were more likely to contain pictures. 

She plucked three heavy books off the shelf, intending to examine them, when something amiss caught her eye. Hidden behind the books she gathered, was another book. A special book. It was thin, but very wide.

Marinette set down the others and carefully freed the hidden book from behind its brothers. It didn’t match any of the other volumes in the case. The cover was soft and pliable. Maybe an animal skin? A curvy squiggle of gold adorned the front. Mysterious, loose pieces of paper stuck out between the pages.

Marinette looked around. She was alone. Would anyone mind if she took a little break?

She cradled the mysterious book to a reading table, and set it down. Ever so gently, she opened to the first page. It was hidden behind a scrap of paper. Marinette peeled it off and gasped.

There were no words in this book. Only pictures. Two faceless human forms posed on the yellowed page, wearing the most beautiful gowns Marinette had ever seen. Bright purple and sky blue, their skirts and capes trailed behind them like tide on the shore.

Marinette squinted at the bodice detail of the purple dress. It was trimmed with little white dots. Were those meant to be pearls? Marinette’s finger brushed the page, and reeled back when the image smudged.

These weren’t printed images like the others. Someone had drawn these gorgeous dresses directly into the book! The loose papers were meant to protect the sketches. Of course! How clever!

Marinette gingerly placed the paper back where it came from and went on to the next page. More dresses! Even some men this time too! Every page the drawings became crisper, more realized. Whoever made this was a genius.

On a whim, Marinette flipped to a random page, and was surprised to see a face. All of the drawings had been of clothes and forms, but this was a portrait. A lovely lady with pale hair and striking green eyes gazed back at her, smiling as if she kept a secret to herself. 

Marinette didn’t spend too long looking over the sketches. Alya was counting on her to clean, and there was still a lot of work to be done.

With utmost care, Marinette closed the book, all its loose papers protecting the treasures within, and she returned it to it’s hiding place. 

Marinette wasn’t sure how long she’d been cleaning when her stomach growled. Alya showed up to collect her for lunch, to her relief.

“Whoa, you’re still working?” Alya asked when she came in.

“Yes,” Marinette grinned, proud of how much she’d done. “I’m dusting off each book.”

Alya laughed. “An overachiever! I like it.”

“Can I clean this room again?” Marinette asked as Alya ushered her out toward the kitchens.

“Sure.” Alya seemed to find the request funny, although Marinette couldn’t guess why.

That evening, Marinette went to the Peasant Dock like she promised Tikki. Once the sun set, Alya treated her to dinner and Marinette asked if she might find her some paper and something to draw with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nino and Alya's personalities maybe came off a little switched this chapter. Whoops. Maybe Nino has a more protective side when it comes to Alya?


	7. Dreams

Marinette had been human for twelve days. Twelve days of deep sleep, new foods, new friends, sewing, walking, drawing, and learning. So much learning. 

She had a solid grasp on human culture, more or less. At least the culture of Port Lunimar. The learning curve was a bit steep, but thanks to Alya, Nino, and her fellow maids at the Black Palace, Marinette was finally feeling more comfortable in her human shoes.

Alya was invaluable. She had accepted that Marinette had limited life experience, and was a judgment-free teacher. Sometimes she would even offer insight without Marinette needing to ask. She was horrified when she learned Marinette couldn’t read, and immediately set out to rectify it. Meal times were more about learning the sounds of the alphabet than eating now, and Marinette wouldn’t have it any other way.

Marinette plucked a book from the shelf and scrubbed the dust off the cover. The library was empty except for her, as it had been almost every time she worked there. She mouthed the letters along the spine and tried to decipher what the book was about before she opened to the first page.

The library was her domain, like the atoll in the bay had been when she had a tail. Marinette alone was trusted with its upkeep, as it was deemed an undesirable spot to work by the other maids. She worked there every afternoon, from after lunch to four o’ clock, when she and Alya would head back home. She relished this time. There was no better place to learn, and on breaks she would pull out the mysterious old sketchbook and get inspired with her own drawings and dresses.

Marinette sewed in the evenings and on her days off. Not rough amalgamations like she did before, but _real_ sewing. After receiving her first paycheck, Marinette tried to give Alya the money for living expenses, but Alya refused it and encouraged her to buy something for herself. Marinette didn’t know what to do with it until she found a fabric store at market. She bought everything she could afford, and was half way done with two original dresses. One for Alya as a thank you, and one just for herself. A dress that would flare out as she spun. They weren’t up to her standards yet, but these were the very first authentic handmade human clothes. Perfection would take time.

Marinette cleaned another book, and sounded out the title. “B- Boh- Bah? Botan… ee? Botany… off, _of_ , the… Ugh.” These books were a little above her reading level. One day, Marinette.

Across the room, the library door swung open. 

That was unexpected. Marinette had heard the king frequented the library in the morning hours, but for the most part her afternoons in the library had been lonely ones.

Back turned to her, a well dressed young man attached to a familiar head of blonde hair soundlessly shut the door behind him, neck tucked deep into his shoulders. With the library door firmly shut, he let go of the knob as if it was something dangerous. He turned around, scanning the library with his beautiful green eyes.

Oh crap, it was Adrien. _Hide!_

Marinette dropped the book she was cleaning. It thumped loudly on the wooden floor and Adrien swung around and spotted her.

Crap. Crap. Crap.

Marinette hadn’t seen Adrien since she threw him to the ground after misunderstanding what a handshake was. Maybe he didn’t remember her. _Please, let him not remember her._

They stared at each other for just a little too long.

Marinette dipped into a curtsey. “Hi! I mean- good afternoon, Your Highness!” She sounded manic.

Adrien blinked, snapping out of whatever reverie he was under. “Good morning. Forgive me, I was startled. Marinette, wasn’t it?”

Marinette turned her cringe into a nod. _Of course he remembered._

Adrien glanced around the room, looking as awkward and uncomfortable as Marinette felt. 

“I was just, uh, searching for… a book! Yes! Specifically… this one.” He grabbed a book off the shelf nearest him. 

Something wasn’t right here. She cleaned that shelf yesterday, and all of those books were medical in nature. A lot of the words flew over Marinette’s head but the images were graphic.

“Is Your Highness… alright?” Marinette phrased carefully.

Adrien looked confused. “Yes? Of course. I—” he looked down at the book in his hand and blanched, “I- I’m just fascinated by… Infectious Diseases of the Gut.”

“Adrikins!” A muffled cry came from the hallway. Was that Chloe? Stupid question, it had to be.

Adrien grew pale. Almost faster than her eyes could detect, he darted to her bookshelf. Adrien pushed his body flush against the backside, hiding from the library doors. 

Bang! The doors flew open. Chloe stomped into the library. She sneered at the books and called out again, “Adrikins? Where are you—” She spotted Marinette, and her sneer turned into a glower. “Oh, it’s you.”

“Good afternoon, My Lady.” Marinette curtsied. Adrien was still beside her, concealed by the book case and as still as stone. Was he even breathing?

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Have you seen Prince Adrien?”

“Yes…” 

Adrien shook his head, eyes pleading.

“No…?”

Why was Adrien hiding from Chloe? Well, besides the obvious reasons. It wasn’t any of her business. Maybe this could be an opportunity for her to return the favor of him rescuing her as a mermaid. The situations were uncannily similar.

“Well? Which is it?” Chloe snapped.

Marinette ripped her eyes away from Adrien. “Yes. I saw the prince… at the, uh, gates.”

“The gates?” Chloe asked, distressed. “Was he leaving the castle? Was he going to market? Without me?”

“Yes- er, maybe- no, uh, I wouldn’t know.” Marinette shrugged. A flawless lie.

“No, you wouldn’t.” Chloe turned on her heel. Before she left, she paused at a stack of books and pushed them over. The crash echoed through the room.

“Hey!” Marinette shouted. The librarian would dock her pay if any of the books were mangled while she cleaned.

“Oops.” Chloe smirked. She sauntered out of the library, slamming the doors on her way out.

Marinette rushed to check on the books. She knelt next to them, examining each for damage before restocking. 

“Let me help.” Adrien handed her a book.

In her haste to care after the books, she had forgotten about him. “Thanks.” Her cheeks grew warm. 

“I should be thanking you. I’m pretty ashamed of myself, hiding away like a child. Thank you for not blowing my cover.”

“I- I don’t mind.” Marinette sorely wished she could get out a single sentence without stammering in front of him. “I owed you anyway…”

Marinette froze. She shouldn’t have said that. What was she thinking, alluding to the time he saved her as a mermaid?

“You shouldn’t be so hard on yourself. It was just an accident. I’d nearly forgotten about it,” he said with a friendly smile.

Marinette’s heart dropped in her stomach. He thought she was talking about the handshake incident. It was as lucky as it was mortifying.

Marinette crumpled over the reassembled book stack. “I’m so, so, _so_ sorry for that by the way.”

“Like I said, there’s nothing to feel sorry for. I’d say we’re more than even now anyway.”

Not even close.

“Umm, so, may I ask…” Marinette wiped some imaginary dust off a nearby shelf. “Why were you hiding from Lady Chloe?”

Adrien sat at one of the reading desks and rested his cheek against his fist.

“Well, it’s been a busy couple of weeks. Between the storm, the Regent’s visit, the Reynardine Princess’ arrival in two days, the upcoming trade negotiations with Katana, and learning to sail… Is it selfish of me to say that I was craving a little time to myself?”

“No, I don’t think so,” Marinette said. Adrien looked exhausted. “I don’t usually get any visitors while I clean. If you’d like, I could work somewhere else and you could have the library to yourself,” she offered.

“No, thank you, but please don’t leave. Don’t let me keep you from your work.”

“Alright.” Marinette went to grab her dusting cloth.

“How has Port Lunimar been treating you?” Adrien asked. Marinette was surprised he wanted to talk.

“Wonderfully. I love it here. It’s beautiful and the people here are generous and kind.” _Well, most of the people,_ Marinette thought, remembering Chloe.

“That’s good.”

“How are you liking sailing? It’s new to you, isn’t it?” Nino talked a bit about Adrien’s training. Marinette was a little jealous. She’d like to visit the Liberty and listen to their sea shanties and see the ocean from above like that. It was just a matter of if it was worth the risk of getting wet and turning back into a mermaid.

“I love it,” Adrien answered, visibly brightening. “It’s better than I hoped. I always wanted to sail. I read, studied, dreamed about it, but nothing compares to the real thing.”

This was the boy she remembered from the royal docks. Curious and enthusiastic. It warmed Marinette to see him so happy.

He went on, “The work is hard, but it’s so rewarding. I’ve made a few mistakes, but the crew is so kind and patient with me. I’ve learned so much in so little time. It’s just… surreal living out your fantasies in real life…” Adrien flushed and gave Marinette an apologetic smile. “Sorry, I was rambling.”

“Don’t apologize. I know exactly what you mean.” 

“You do?”

Marinette felt every word that he said with her entire being. It was just like being human for her. They actually had quite a bit in common, although Adrien could never know.

“Anything and everything is possible now, because the one thing you thought was impossible for you finally came true. The hard work you put in isn’t so difficult, and the great sacrifices you make seem smaller because this is what you always wanted. At least, that’s what it’s like for me,” she said.

“That’s right. You do know what I mean,” Adrien said, looking into her eyes. He was so handsome…

She broke the gaze, returning to her work. This was dangerous. She shouldn’t be spending this much time with him. 

“Speaking of sacrifices,” Adrien stood up from the reading desk, “I really should go find Chloe. She’s leaving soon and I shouldn’t be ignoring her like this. I’m sorry about her behavior towards you.”

“It isn’t your fault.”

“It will be if I continue to hide from her and she takes her frustration out on the other staff,” Adrien sighed. “I hope we can talk more in the future. Thank you again for your assistance earlier.” He gave her a small bow to Marinette’s embarrassment. She awkwardly curtsied in response.

“You’re welcome.”

He smiled at her, lovely green eyes crinkling, and left the library. The door shut.

“You’d do the same.”

~~

It was Adrien’s last trip aboard the Liberty for a while. They sailed across the bay to Turtle Point, picked up some provisions for the Reynardine crown princess’ visit tomorrow, and were set to return before sun down.

The weather was favorable. Adrien helped Rose and Max turn the foremast to the right angle. The sails were fat with wind and after tying the lines in place, the Liberty was set at a run. Nothing to do now except wait for the winds to change.

Adrien leaned against the berm railing. Waves splashed with every bounce the Liberty took on her flight back home to Port Lunimar. 

A flash of movement caught his eye, and Adrien leaned over the railing to inspect. It was just a dolphin, riding the bow currents. He sighed.

He’d been aboard the Liberty seven times now, and no matter how intense his workload was he always stole a minute away to scan the waters for Ladybug. He hadn’t seen her, but had she seen him? She said she loved to watch the sailors. He finally was one and he wanted nothing more than to speak to her again. 

“What’s wrong? Feeling seasick?” Nino leaned up against the railing with him.

“No, I’m alright.”

“You sure? You look down.”

“I’m just a little disappointed this will be my last voyage for a while,” Adrien said. It was half true.

“Can’t you ditch the Reynardine Princess like you do Lady Chloe?” Nino asked.

“I’m not ditching Chloe,” Adrien said, but then he remembered the incident in the library yesterday. Nino didn’t need to know about that, “and no. This is Princess Lila’s first visit to Edoire. Father expects me to be the perfect host until she departs.”

“How long will that be?”

“I’m not sure.” Reynard hadn’t informed them of a departure date, as far as Adrien was aware. It was strange, but as long as it didn’t interfere with the trade deals with Katana later in the week, his father didn’t care how long the princess stayed.

“What about the Captain’s Party? You can still come to that, right?”

“I’m afraid not,” Adrien groaned. Captain Hardrock’s birthday was tomorrow, and the crew of the Liberty was having a party aboard the brigantine in her honor. With a visiting princess in tow, there was no way Adrien would get to go.

“It’s at night. We can’t sneak you away?” Nino’s flashed a devious grin. _“Kidnap you?”_

“Don’t joke.”

“You know the Captain would do it.”

“Nino, please.”

“Alright, alright,” he relented.

“Will Alya be going?” Adrien asked.

“‘Course!”

“And Marinette?”

“Marinette?” Nino squinted. “Probably not. On account of the whole ‘being on a boat’ thing.”

“Of course,” Adrien said. Naturally the victim of a shipwreck wouldn’t want to go back to sea so soon. 

“What do you think of Marinette? Apart from ripping your arm off, I mean,” Nino asked.

“She seems like a lovely person. Generous and insightful,” he said, recalling the library.

“Yeah?” Nino chewed on his cheek. “I can’t get a read on her.”

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t get me wrong, the girl has a heart of gold, but she’s as strange as they come. When she first showed up, I thought she must be some kind of whipjack.”

“You thought she was faking surviving a shipwreck to con Alya out of food and board?” Marinette? The same stuttering, sweet girl he met? Ridiculous. “Nino, it’s pretty obvious that she’s been through something.”

“I know, I know, but in my defense, her story has more holes in it than the SS Miraculous. There hasn’t been so much as a loose piece of driftwood unaccounted for after the storm, much less a whole boat. And everyone up and down the coast for leagues knew a storm was coming, we all made sure of that,” he said, indicating the Liberty’s crew. “Why would she be out in the middle of that, in Lunimar Bay no less? It’s fishy.”

“Maybe she’s foreign,” Adrien guessed. “Maybe wherever she’s from didn’t have the information we did about the storm.”

“I’d buy that, maybe,” Nino said. He leaned in close to Adrien and whispered. “Don’t tell Alya I told you this, but I think she’s addled.”

“That’s not kind.”

“I’m not trying to be mean. Her set of knowledge is just all over the place. One second she’s asking you to name every fruit you’ve ever heard of, and the next she’s correcting me about what way the currents flow in the bay, only to be fascinated by the concept of a house cat the next second. It’s like she’s from the moon.” Nino bobbed his head. “I don’t think she means any harm though… and she makes Alya happy.”

“Winds changin’!” called First Mate Jagged Stone. The conversation was over. Adrien and Nino ran to their positions, ready to receive orders.

Adrien had to get as much out of this last boat trip as he could.

~~

Marinette was distracted. Every time she heard the patter of footsteps walk past the library door, her head shot up. Was it Adrien? Did he come to visit her again? It never was though. Of course it wasn’t. There wasn’t any reason for him to seek her out.

The prickly librarian Ms. Mendeleïev already came and went earlier that afternoon. Examining each book Marinette had touched for any harm before fixing her with a judgmental glare. She was the main reason the other maids didn’t like cleaning the library. 

By the angle the sun poured through the windows, Marinette knew it was about 2:30. Break time!

Marinette did one last wipe down of the reading desks, and tucked her cloth away in her apron pocket. She pushed aside the colorful encyclopedias, revealing the hidden sketchbook.

She cradled the book over to the freshly cleaned reading desk and fetched her own sketchbook, half-full of her own drawings. At first she tried to copy the drawings from the hidden book, but that grew boring fast. Marinette had more fun making alterations to the original’s designs or simply using them as inspiration for her own work. 

She flipped to a page with a bright red dress. It was a seductive dress, something Marinette would be embarrassed to wear herself, but it was also the exact same color of Tikki’s tail.

She missed Tikki. Just as she’d promised, Marinette stood on the Peasant Dock every evening at sunset. Sometimes Alya would wait with her, but more often than not she’d be by herself. She never saw Tikki. Had she come at all? Marinette would probably never know until she went back to being a mermaid.

She turned to another page. A pale indigo gown with lace trim. Here was something she could work with. She drew her own interpretation. With layered skirts and asymmetrical embroidery along the hem and neckline. Would something like this work well on a men's waistcoat as well? Perhaps a darker shade… She could color in the drawings when she got home…

“What are you doing?”

Marinette jumped and the piece of charcoal flew from her hand to the floor. She just cleaned that…

Her head shot up and her heart stopped.

Only feet away from her was King Gabriel. She hadn’t seen him in person, but Alya had pointed out his portrait in the hallway. But even if she hadn’t seen it, Marinette would have been able to tell that this was a king. His presence was overpowering.

He stared down the sketchbooks and his eyes widened.

Oh no. He was mad. He was mad she was drawing instead of doing her work. She was going to lose her job.

His hand shot out and picked up the old sketchbook. His eyes combed over the pages. “Where did you find this?”

“You’re- I, uh- Your Hi- I mean, Your Majesty.” _Words,_ Marinette. _Speak words!_ He was looking at her. She pointed at the book case. “I- I found it there. Behind the encyclopedias.”

He reached down and spun her personal sketchbook around. Marinette cringed with shame as he thumbed through what she had drawn. “You’ve been copying the pictures… no, not quite copying. How long have you been doing this?”

“I started two weeks ago,” she said. She prayed that her newness might inspire mercy. “I only let myself look at it during breaks, I’m not shirking my duties, I swear.”

“Are you a tailor?” he asked, ignoring her.

A tailor? Oh, she _knew_ that word, what did it mean again? She was too afraid to think. She landed on, “I like to sew. Since I found it, I’ve been using it as inspiration.” King Gabriel kept the old sketchbook in his hand. She wanted to rip it away from him. “They’re the most beautiful drawings I’ve ever seen. I hope I can make something half as beautiful someday.”

King Gabriel seemed to consider her words.

“How flattering,” he said, mouth quirking in something like a smile. “This was my sketchbook.”

It was what?

“Yours?” Marinette repeated. The insignia on the cover… she could read it now, it was a golden G and A, intertwined. Oh crap, was she going to be in even more trouble?

“Even kings have hobbies,” he said, gazing down at his old work. “I haven’t seen this in years. It must have been moved here accidentally when I redecorated my study.” His gaze flitted to her sketchbook. He drew a finger over the writing desk and then rubbed it with his thumb. “Seeing as the library has never looked cleaner, you have my permission to keep the sketchbook for inspiration on your breaks.”

“Wait, really?” Marinette spoke before she could stop herself. 

“I like your interpretation of the periwinkle ball gown. Should you make any of the creations in your sketches, I would like to see them.”

Marinette was in shock. She wasn’t in trouble? She got to keep looking at his sketchbook? He _liked_ her work? She was overwhelmed.

“Thank you,” she breathed out. The king liked the fashion drawings she did. No, more than that, the artist who inspired her liked the drawings she did. Marinette never felt more proud of herself.

King Gabriel was still flipping through his sketchbook. He stopped on the odd portrait of the blonde woman. 

_Thwiiiiip._

He tore the page out of the book in a single pull. Face blank, he handed the sketchbook to Marinette. “Here.”

Marinette took it without a word.

King Gabriel plucked a few books off a nearby shelf and wordlessly left the library.

She didn’t know what just happened, but she wasn’t going to question it. She had the king’s permission to keep drawing and making clothes. She hugged the sketchbook to her chest.

That night after dinner, Marinette finally finished her first dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so hard for me to write. I was stuck on it for a really long time. Next chapter Lila shows up. She’s awful, but she really drop kicks the plot ball and keeps it rolling. I’m excited, and I hope you all are looking forward to it too!


	8. The Princess from Reynard

“Introducing Her Royal Highness, Princess Lila Rossi of Reynard!”

Princess Lila strode toward the throne, flanked by half a dozen guards in Reynardine orange. She held herself straight, like she was suspended by a line. Her face, a flawless mask of diplomatic regality. Once in front of King Gabriel, she bowed into a precise curtsey.

Adrien watched on from the corner of the throne room, impressed. Her disposition, posture, and manners were all technically perfect. Still, there was something stiff about her movements. She reminded him of a wooden clockwork figure.

Chloe leaned into him, fan to her mouth.

“Scandalous, can you believe her?”

“Believe what?” Adrien asked.

“She came here with only male guards escorting her,” Chloe explained as if Adrien was a little slow for not noticing. “Where are her lady’s maids?”

“You came here without a lady’s maid,” Adrien pointed out.

“That was different, Sabrina was ill. Besides, at least I was accompanied by Daddy,” Chloe huffed. “Who accompanies Princess Lila as she shamelessly hunts for a husband?”

“What makes you think she’s doing that?” Adrien asked, stunned.

“It’s obvious, Adrikins.” Chloe rolled her eyes. “Have you read her itinerary? First Edoire, then Katana, and then Malcoco? What do all these places have in common? Wealthy, young, unattached princes in need of wives.”

“But she can’t marry me, I’m the heir to the throne. And I thought Katana’s king only had the single daughter?”

“Katana only crowns male heirs, and she has cousins.”

Princess Lila rose from her curtsey. Gabriel stood and greeted her.

“Princess Lila, welcome to Edoire. I trust your voyage was pleasant.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty, it was.” Lila’s voice was like Nathalie’s. Practiced, considered, and monotone. “Lunimar is beautiful. You cannot tell she weathered a tropical storm less than a month ago.”

“How did Reynard fair?” Gabriel asked. “As I recall, the storm was headed in your direction after it passed us.”

“Thank you for your concern. It had all but died upon passing through Hunagxa. Reynard only suffered drizzle,” Lila explained, head bowed.

“I’m glad to hear it.”

“I’m sorry to be rude, but my servants and I haven’t broken our fast.” Her servants hadn’t so much as budged the entire exchange.

“I see. Prince Adrien.” Adrien’s head snapped up, hoping he looked half as regal as Lila did. “Would you escort Princess Lila to the westerly sitting room? You, she, and Lady Chloe can share breakfast there."

“Thank you, King Gabriel.”

Lila followed Adrien and Chloe out to the hallway, where they made their introductions.

“How do you do, Princess Lila. I’m Adrien. This is the Lady Chloe Bourgeois of Troubadour.”

“A pleasure,” Chloe said, as if it weren’t really a pleasure at all.

“I’ve heard that you’ve been quite the feature here at the Black Palace, Lady Chloe,” Lila said through the smallest of smiles. Chloe’s fan flapped a little harder in response. “It’s good to finally meet the both of you."

The westerly sitting room overlooked the ocean, same as all the best rooms in the Black Palace. It was tastefully decorated up to King Gabriel’s standards. Elegant and luxurious, but not gaudy. The room was poorly lit in the mornings, so the staff had the fireplace lit and stoked, coating the room in a warm buttery light.

Tea and pastries were served first. 

“Is it true you will be sailing off to Huangxa this afternoon, Lady Chloe? How sad that today is the only time we’ll get to know each other,” Lila said as she poured herself a cup of tea.

“Daddy says we’ve tarried here too long. Surely Huangxa has recovered from the storm by now. They will expect us,” Chloe said sullenly.

“Loathe to leave the beauty of Edoire, are we?” Lila cut into an elaborately decorated pastry and smiled at Adrien.

“I don’t enjoy sea travel,” Chloe huffed. “Daddy says that it’s very typical for delicate young ladies like myself.”

“Does he?” Lila ruminated. “The trip here from Reynard is twice as long as the one from Troubadour, and the ocean didn’t bother me even once… Maybe it’s because of the difference in boat design?” Lila suggested, belatedly. 

A beat passed.

“Perhaps,” Chloe admitted through her teeth.

Was it Adrien’s imagination or did Chloe’s ice blue eyes grow a shade frostier?

“Do you travel by water often, Princess Lila?” Adrien asked as he placed another pastry on Chloe’s plate.

“No, not often,” Lila said. “Reynard’s capital is inland, so I don’t get to enjoy the sea as much as I would like. The water is so clear here. It’s dazzling.” She sipped her tea as she stared out at the bay.

Chloe piped up, her first few words muffled by a mouthful of pastry, “Huangxa is the country everyone commends on its natural beauty. Daddy says they plant their gardens so that there’s a different blooming flower every season. And there are lakes rimmed with salt that come in every color of the rainbow.”

Adrien was as surprised as he was impressed by Chloe’s knowledge of Huangxa’s natural wonders. She wasn’t usually the type to retain information like that, much less share it in casual conversation.

“Reynard is so close to Huangxa. Have you seen any of these wonders, Princess?” Chloe asked, eyes narrowed.

Adrien cleared his throat. Huangxa and Reynard had been on opposing sides of one war or another for the past century. No member of Reynardine royalty had been welcome in Huangxa for generations. Surely, Chloe knew that.

Lila’s face gave nothing away. “No, I haven’t.”

“I hear the snow capped mountains in Reynard are wondrous. Is it true that they change color depending on the time of day?” Adrien interjected before Chloe could make any more faux pas.

Lila smiled, “Yes. Purple-pink at dawn, blue on a sunny day, and my favorite, a deep orange at dusk.”

“I’d love to see it one day,” Adrien said.

“Would you?” Lila looked pleasantly surprised. “I’m sure the king would be delighted to receive you.”

Chloe couldn’t bear not speaking any longer, “Daddy says that…”

Lila’s cup scraped against its saucer, producing a horrible screech. Adrien was so startled he stopped chewing his food. Chloe didn’t finish her sentence.

“Whoops, excuse me,” Lila said cheerily, setting her cup down. She fixed Chloe with a look of wide eyed interest, “Go on, what does _daddy say?”_

Chloe blinked, and then said, unperturbed, “Oh? Nothing.” 

She picked up her own teacup and gave Lila a sugary smile. “Those pesky teacups can make such a ruckus if you don’t know how to hold them properly. There’s a trick to it,” she said leaning across the table. Adrien had a very bad feeling about all this. “You’ve got to cushion the cup with your pinky finger before setting it down on the saucer. Then it won’t make such a vulgar sound,” Chloe explained. “I learned this as a small child, as did Prince Adrien. I suppose Reynard doesn’t instill such habits into their young royalty, but oh. I almost forgot…”

Adrien’s heart stopped. _No, Chloe._

“…You weren’t raised as a princess, were you?”

Adrien stood up. Bringing Lila’s heritage into this was a step too far.

“Lady Chloe. You’re out of line. Please forgive her, Princess Lila,” Adrien said. Lila’s face was stone.

“What should I need to be forgiven for, Adrien?” Chloe asked, dropping his title. “It’s not like its a secret. Everyone knows about the Bastard Princess of Reynard.”

“That’s enough, Chloe! You can’t be rude to my guests,” Adrien rarely had it in him to be firm with Chloe, but this level of discourtesy to someone Adrien was hosting- no, anyone, was beyond the pale. Was she seriously trying to cause an international incident over breakfast?

“It’s quite alright, Prince Adrien,” Lila said quietly. Her rigid posture had melted away and her face relaxed into a comfortable smile. She was completely unfazed by Chloe’s slight. “Lady Chloe is correct,” she said. “My mother was a mere commoner of little renown and absolutely no noble blood to speak of. I didn’t know her long, she died soon after I was born.” 

Princess Lila’s story was tragic, but also uncomfortably familiar. A sour taste stained Adrien’s mouth. 

She continued, “I only hope that the Lady Chloe does not hold my mother’s low birth against me… or Prince Adrien.”

Adrien grimaced and hid his eyes in the palm of his hand.

Judging by the look on Chloe’s face, she realized her error.

“I- I didn’t mean- Queen Emelie was…” Chloe was shaken. When her own mother was distant or preoccupied with matters abroad, it was Adrien’s mother who coddled and spoiled her on her trips to Edoire.

Lila rose from her chair and glided around the dining table. She knelt near Chloe and placed a hand on her shoulder, her eyes wide and earnest.

“Lady Chloe, don’t fret,” she said. “I accept your apology. I can tell you understand now that lineage doesn’t mean everything. But do you know what does? One day, I will be Queen of my country, and Prince Adrien will be king of his. Regardless of how our mothers were born, we have the titles that befit our rank. _Prince_ and _princess_. Isn’t that right, _Lady Chloe?”_

Chloe’s chair burst out from underneath her, clacking down to the hardwood floor. She bolted out of the westerly dining room, a pale yellow blur.

“Chloe!” Adrien called out after her.

Chloe might have started this fight, but years of friendship and loyalty urged Adrien to chase her to make sure she as alright.

“Don’t go after her.”

Adrien stopped. He wasn’t used to receiving orders from anyone but his father. “Excuse me?”

“She seems to want to be alone,” Lila explained innocently. “Let’s give her some space, shall we?” She rose from her crouch near Chloe’s discarded chair and sauntered over to the bay window. Adrien couldn’t recognize her from the stiff, formal diplomat who bowed before his father only an hour ago. 

“Tell me Prince Adrien, in your opinion, where is the most beautiful view here in Lunimar?”

~~

It was a short day for Marinette. Alya had arranged to leave work early so she could get ready for the party aboard the Liberty later that evening. And rather than let Marinette work and walk home by herself, Alya got her off early as well.

Marinette wasn’t sure if she wouldn’t have preferred to work the full day. The idea of waiting at home alone in the dark while Alya and Nino were off dancing at what sounded like the most amazing party was depressing. She knew it was dangerous to be on a boat in her condition, but Marinette wanted to go so badly. But she hadn’t been invited. 

When Alya came to collect her at the library at two o’clock, Marinette was surprised to see Nino was with her.

“I was nearby,” Nino explained. “Alya says you made her an awesome party dress. Can’t wait to see it.”

“It’s so amazing. Marinette is so talented,” Alya gushed as they walked down the halls toward the gates. Marinette blushed, trying to suppress her happy grin so she didn’t look so pleased with herself.

“Oh, look who it is,” Nino said suddenly, “Adrien! How are you doing, my man?”

Adrien stopped mid-step. “Nino. Alya, and Marinette too. Hello.”

Marinette nodded her head. Had something happened? Adrien looked a little ragged. 

“What’s wrong? You’re looking kind of stressed.” Nino noticed too.

“It’s Chloe. She’s been avoiding me since this morning,” Adrien explained rubbing his forehead. 

“So are the rumors true then?” Alya asked, a little too excited for the subject matter. “Did the Princess of Reynard really bully Chloe out of breakfast? Aurore said she saw her running away like the dining room was on fire.”

Adrien’s frown deepened, “I don’t know if what I saw was bullying, but yes. Most of that sounds true. Please don’t spread it around though.” Alya bit her lip, to stop herself from smiling. Marinette knew Alya thought Chloe could do with just a little bullying.

“Chloe’s leaving this afternoon, isn’t she?”

“Yes, for the better, maybe,” Adrien said. “She and the Princess don’t seem to get along. I could barely follow it all…”

“Really sounds like you could use a break,” Nino said, resting an arm around Adrien’s shoulder. “Relax for a few hours out on the open sea…”

The party. Of course Adrien was invited, he was practically a member of the crew himself.

“I still don’t think I can,” Adrien didn’t bother to hide the disappointment in his face. Marinette empathized. 

“I get it. I’m just bummed because I know you’d have fun,” Nino said.

“Yeah. Well, I’ll be out there sailing soon.” Adrien shrugged. 

“Did I hear you are going to sea?”

Adrien flinched as a lovely young woman in a tangerine gown walked down the hallway. Two burly figures in orange shadowed her from a distance. This must be the foreign princess.

“I love to be on the water,” Princess Lila said. Adrien’s fingers twitched when she took a step even closer to him, “Would you think me too bold if I asked to come with you?”

“I’m afraid you’re misunderstanding, Princess…” Adrien said.

Lila’s eyes, rimmed dark with fashionable makeup, flashed with emotion before her face morphed into a mask of apathy. “Oh…”

“Whoa there, My Prince. Not so fast.” Nino stepped between them, a wry grin on his face. He gave the princess a cursory bow before explaining, hands raised in excitement. "There is a party aboard the Liberty tonight. His Highness here wanted to come, but gallantly freed up his schedule on your behalf, Princess.”

Lila’s eyes were immovably fixed upon Adrien, although she replied to Nino, “I think I see. The Liberty is a ship, presumably.”

“I’m learning to sail on her,” Adrien said.

Lila nodded. “If I’m following then, if I were to insist on crashing your gathering…”

“No need to crash, I am offering you an invitation,” Nino said.

Marinette frowned, feelings hurt. _She_ gets an invitation?

“Thank you kindly- but as I was supposing, if I went, then Prince Adrien’s sense of chivalry would demand that he accompany me as a chaperone.” Lila paced thoughtfully. Her gaze never broke with Adrien’s face. _She looks like a cat,_ Marinette thought.

“Would you?” Adrien’s brows were drawn, but there was the unmistakable glint of hope in his eyes.

“Won’t you ask me?” Lila grinned.

“I don’t want to impose on you,” he said quickly.

“For salt’s sake, just ask the lady,” Alya groused.

Lila’s head snapped over to Alya and Marinette, and viewed them with barely concealed surprise. Had she not noticed them until just now?

“Would you join me aboard the Liberty tomorrow evening, Princess Lila?” Adrien asked, formally.

Lila rocked on her heels and bit the corner of her mouth. “I don’t know. Are the men aboard her of good repute? Prince Adrien, I am only teasing. Yes, I would love to go with you.”

Nino clapped his hands. “Fantastic. The Captain will be thrilled. Alya and Marinette will be there, too.”

“I will?” Marinette’s head shot up. She _was_ invited?

“Nino,” Alya’s tone was warning.

“Oh, I mean, you don’t have to-“ Nino started. 

Oh! _They thought she didn’t want to come._

“No, please!” Marinette said, too loud. She clutched her hands to her chest and prayed she didn’t sound as desperate as she felt. “I mean, thank you. I- I would love to go!”

Alya and Nino’s faces were twinned with confusion.

“Really?”

“Yes. May I?” Marinette begged.

Nino rubbed the back of his neck. “You realize that it’ll be on a ship… On the ocean.”

“Yes. All the same, I really would like to go. I mean, we won’t have to swim there, will we?”

They laughed, not cruelly, to Marinette’s relief. Alya pat her back, beaming proudly.

“No, we’ll keep you dry,” Nino assured her. 

Even Princess Lila chuckled. “Oh, how funny you are, Miss…?”

“I’m Marinette, Your Highness.” She curtsied.

“And I’m Alya-”

“Are you staff?” Lila asked so quickly Alya almost couldn’t get her whole name out.

“Yes, but also friends,” Adrien said, smiling at Marinette. She’d be spending even more time with him. It was a bad idea, but such a tempting one too.

Lila laughed, but something about it sounded off. “I believe I’m getting the measure of you, Prince Adrien.”

~~

The sun crept closer to the western horizon. Adrien wished, guiltily, that Chloe and Regent Bourgeois would just depart already. He was supposed to escort Princess Lila to the Peasant Dock to meet up with Nino, Alya, and Marinette at sunset. There, they would take a rowboat out to the Liberty anchored nearby.

The Troubadour sailors and Edoirean dock workers lugged chests and crates aboard the galleon. Regent Bourgeois was already on board, taking stock, but Chloe was lagging behind, as usual.

Finally, Adrien spotted her descending the staircase, a bobbing yellow mass of skirts. He intercepted her at the bottom.

“Chloe.”

She halted, frozen for a moment in what looked like uncharacteristic shock, before regaining her typical haughty composure. 

“That little fox, she was twisting my words, you know!” She folded her arms over her chest, back straight and nose pointed to the air.

“Chloe,” he said again.

“She’s wretched, don’t you see that? I have half a mind to cancel my trip to Huangxa. Let Daddy go by himself. You need someone to defend you from her!”

“Chloe,” he said once more, firmer. “I’m here to say goodbye for now. Don’t make this hard.”

Chloe unfolded her arms and pouted. She was still, but Adrien could sense the tantrum she was throwing within. 

After a moment, she sighed, and fixed him with a honestly sorrowful look. “Adrien, this morning… I’m so…” she paused, brow knotted. Chloe always struggled when it came to apologies. So rather than that, she said, “I don’t think any less of your mother for her origins, or you for being her son.”

“I know, Chloe.” He pat her arm, his way of expressing that he forgave her. “I hope you and your father have a productive trip. Please be on your best behavior.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Chloe said, smirking. “I’ll be back soon, for your birthday. On the slim chance Princess Lila is not here for your hand, I expect she’ll be long gone by then. If she’s still here, at least I can take comfort in being completely and irrefutably right.”

“Chloe.”

“You can apologize to me in a month, Adrikins. Farewell.”

Chloe dipped and trotted up the accommodation ladder. 

Adrien shook his head, trying to conceal his smile. She was impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No more Chloe for a while! Just a heads up, I’ll probably need to go on hiatus after I post chapter 9 next week. I have a few papers and family obligations to take care of, and I won’t have any time to write. The good news is that chapter 9 is super long and takes place aboard the party on the Liberty. There will be fluff! Thanks for reading.


End file.
